


Just a Little Lyrium Obsession

by LD_Little_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LD_Little_Dragon/pseuds/LD_Little_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice <i>really</i> likes lyrium.<br/>Fenris might like Justice.<br/>Anders is definitely confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justice develops a crush

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist doing my take on Fenders. *It's the ultimate rivalmance. Tried for mostly a lighthearted tale but ended up with some angst because DAII
> 
> *actually, Fenris/Merrill is the ultimate rivalmance but Bioware overdid the Naive Waif with Merrill. I can't pair her with anyone.

Anders paced outside the Hawke mansion. It was still brightly lit, but it looked like the house-warming party was almost over. He stepped aside to let a pair of jovial nobles pass. There was no getting out of this. Garret was his friend, and he really should make an appearance. Even though that little voice inside him was railing against wasting time.

"Hey, Anders," Hawke said, poking his head out the door and waving him in. "I thought I saw you skulking about out there. Come on in, there's still plenty of good eats on the table. Those two were the last of the Hightown crowd. Make that almost the last, I can't get rid of Sebastian, between you and me I think he's got a crush on Mom."

"That sounds ... horrifying," Anders said as Garrett slung an arm around his shoulder and steered him into the parlour.

"Seb's not so bad," Garrett said. "Now why don't you relax and have some fun, it's just the usual Hanged Man gang left.

Anders scowled. "Plus Sebastian the pure."

"Hey, don't mock the man," Garrett said. "Having Mr. Chantry Brother Prince as a friend makes me look nice and respectable. I need all the help I can get to keep the templars from looking too closely at me."

"Congratulations on moving into one hell of a big house," Anders said as he walked into the parlour and took a look around. "Hello Varric, everyone."

"Blondie,' Varric said. He gave him a halfhearted wave. "You missed a really boring party. Give it a few minutes, though, Rivaini and Broody have gone to fetch some good stuff from his wine cellar. Maybe we can still salvage some of the night."

"The party wasn't my style," Hawke said. "But Mom had her heart set on having a proper high-class affair." He turned and then bellowed up the stairs. "Hey, Mom! Come say hello to Anders."

"Hello, Mrs. Hawke," Anders said after Leandra had sashayed down the stairs.

"That's Lady Amell to you," Leandra said and then turned to Garret. "I see you've found someone who makes your pirate tramp look classy. Really, dear, you're a noble now, isn't it time you found some friends that suit your station?"

"You know, _Lady Amell_ ," Varric said. "We have met your brother."

Leandra sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I am going to retire now, Garrett. Do try to keep the riffraff from soiling the furniture."

"Ha, ha," Garrett said as his mother turned and walked away. "What a kidder, my Mom. She loved Isabela, really."

"Especially after Izzy did that upside down trick with the bannister," Carver said dryly as he came over.

Anders stiffened as he felt his inner spirit stir. "What is that **templar** doing here?

"He's my brother," Garrett said. He spread out his arms. "I kinda had to invite him."

"Aw, gee, thanks brother," Carver said. "I'm feeling the love."

"You may as well have just invited the Knight-Commander herself," Anders said as he crossed his arms and scowled.

"Mom did," Garrett said. "Meredith turned down the invite. Knight-Captain Cullen put in an appearance, though."

"Are you mad?" Anders asked. "Have you no sense of self-preservation? **Have you no shame?"**

"Uh-oh," Varric said, shifting from a lying to a sitting position.

Aveline sighed. "I knew I should have left with the sane people."

"He's glowing blue!" Sebastian shouted as he ran half way up the stairs. "Why is he glowing blue?"

"Who invited Justice to the party?" Varric asked.

" **The host,"** Justice said.

"Of course he did," Aveline said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Garrett looked sheepish. "I couldn't invite Anders without including Justice. That would just be rude."

"Who's Justice?" Sebastian demanded.

"Anders' demon," Aveline said. "Did Garrett forget to mention our apostate healer's little possession problem?"

" **I am no .."**

"He's not a demon," Hawke interrupted. "Justice is a fade spirit, a spirit of Justice if you haven't figured that out already. You know all about good fade spirits, don't you, brother Sebastian?"

Sebastian opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"'Sorry, sorry, sorry," Anders said as he stopped glowing. "It's been a long day, and there's been nothing but bad news out of that Gallows pit lately. Justice is ... a bit on edge."

"Maker save us," Sebastian said as he put the pieces together. "He's an _abomination_!"

Anders head came up and his eyes flashed blue. **"Be silent, puppet of an oppressive regime."**

"Aaagh," Sebastian said.

Garrett held out his hands and smiled. "Abomination is such a harsh word. He's mostly harmless. You know, all bark, or rather a lot of bark, but not much bite."

"Unless you're a templar," Varric said.

" **They will all die!"** Justice bellowed. Carver ducked behind Aveline who rolled her eyes.

"He kills templars?" Sebastian asked.

"Only the bad ones," Garrett said. "Justice, hey buddy, time to let Anders take over, huh?"

" **Traitor!"** Justice said. **"Willing consort of the enemy!"**

"Yeah, you go on and get that out of your system," Garrett said. He turned away and headed to the buffet table. "Templars bad, mages good, we got the message already," he said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Does this happen often?" Sebastian asked as Justice raved in the middle of the room.

Varric lifted a hand and tilted it back and forth.

"Aw, did we miss all the fun?" Isabela asked as she and Fenris came in through the door.

"He's an abomination," Sebastian said.

"Yes, sweet thing," Isabela said. "We know."

"Welcome to my waking nightmare," Fenris said to Sebastian.

" **Fun?"** Justice said as he turned towards Isabela and Fenris. **"Injustice is not 'fun', oppression is not ... oooooh, pretty."**

Hawked scrunched up his face. "What was that?"

Anders doubled over and clutched his head. "No Justice. Stop that at once. Bad thoughts. Bad. Go back to the rage, anger, and destroy all templars thoughts."

"Thanks a lot, Anders," Carver called out from behind Aveline.

Isabela smirked. "I think I've got it. Is our little fade spirit all grown up now? Tell me, Anders, does Justice like what he sees?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned forwards.

"Uh, sure," Anders said as he eyed her ample assets. "Let's go with that."

"If you'd like to get together some time and corrupt Justice in a fun way ..."

He straightened up and lifted his hands in a warding off gesture. "No, no, no, thanks, but no."

She pouted. "We could invite Garrett and make a party of it."

"Izzy!" Garrett said.

"Just think about it, tightbuns," Isabela said as she tapped one side of her mouth with a finger. "You, me, Anders, and Justice. He could teach you that electricity trick."

"Izzy, no," Garret said.

"Maybe Anders could teach you that trick anyway?"

"Yeah, sure, anytime," Anders said as he backed through the door. "Sorry if my little ... episode spoiled your party. I'll just be ... going now." He turned and fled out into the night.

"How can you people be alright with this?" Sebastian asked. He looked from one face to the other with horror in his eyes.

"It's baffling, isn't it?" Fenris said as he popped the cork on a wine bottle and then took a long drink.

"Why haven't you killed that abomination yet?"

Fenris scowled. "Hawke said not to."

Varric sighed and went to lead Sebastian away. "I'm just going to have a talk with Choir Boy here about our resident stranded fade spirit. Don't have too much fun without me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been another profitable fight for Garrett's little mercenary band. Varric looked up from inspecting Bianca for scratches and frowned as he saw Anders take a swig from some potion bottle. Lyrium again from the looks of it.

"You feeling alright, Blondie?" he asked as he walked up to the mage. "You're looking a little flushed."

"Never better," Anders said as he looked somewhere over Varric's shoulder.

"Uh-huh. The fights over, and no one got much more than a paper cut, so then why the lyrium?"

"Just, um, making sure I'm prepared if we're attacked again."

Varric scowled. "This isn't the first time I've spotted you downing that stuff at the end of a fight."

"I ... always like to be prepared?"

"Blondie," Varric groaned and then held his head in his hands. "I've never seen Hawke or Merrill swig lyrium except in emergencies."

"Uh ... Garrett's got more mana reserves than I do and Merrill's got her ... you know what."

Varric crossed his arms. "And you merged with a fade spirit; so don't try to tell me Hawke's got more mana on tap than you do. Now, quit trying to bullshit me, you're really bad at it. You covering up for some illness or injury? Because I've gotta tell you, the martyr bit? Rarely a good idea."

Anders looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Varric, no bullshit, nothing's wrong. I just don't like being drained of mana."

"Isn't too much lyrium dangerous? And addictive."

"Not for mages!" Anders said. "Just ... drop it, Varric, please."

"Drop it, he says," Varric said as they hiked back to Kirkwall. "Not bloody likely. Hey Hawke, wait up a minute."

"Sure, what's up?"

"How do you tell if someone's a lyrium addict?"

"Well, if they're wearing a big flaming sword on their chest - that's a pretty big clue."

"No, a mage."

"Hey, I can quit anytime," Garrett said.

"Funny," Varric said. "I'm serious here, can a mage get addicted?"

Garrett stopped walking. "Seriously? I don't really know. Probably, but not in the same way as a non-mage can. All Dad ever said was not to overindulge or I'd get lyrium-addled."

"What's that like?"

"I wouldn't know."

Varric laughed. "Yeah, right. Come on, Hawke. Is being lyrium-addled better or worse than being drunk?"

"Fine, fine," Hawke said. "It's maybe a little more fun to drink lyrium, but too damned expensive to make a habit of. Is there a point to all these questions?"

"Hrm, maybe," Varric said. "Maybe not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrett whistled cheerfully. This was one of the best card games hosted by Varric in months. No one was sniping at each other, no one was pestering him to help them with something, and there was no sign the templars were getting suspicious of him. Life would be just about perfect, if only his luck would change.

"I'm out for this round," Anders said.

"Cleaned out already?" Garrett said. "I can spot you a few coppers if you'd like."

Anders gestured out the door. "No thanks, Garrett. I just need to visit the little mage's room."

Varric looked after Anders with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow, and then dropped his cards on the table and stood up. "I'll sit this one out, too. Be back shortly."

"Yes! Soon it will all be mine," Garrett said as he eyed the pile of coins on the table lustfully. "Take your time, Varric."

"Apologies, Hawke, but I believe the next hand is mine," Fenris said as he rearranged the cards in his hand.

"Ha! You boys are so cute when you're delusional," Isabela said. She blew a kiss towards the pile of coins. "Don't worry, dears, Momma will take care of you."

Varric waved jauntily as he left the room, trailing silently behind Anders who was definitely not headed down to the privy. Instead, the mage ducked into an empty room and fumbled with his pouch until he pulled out small vial and drank a couple of mouthfuls.

"Aha!" Varric said from the doorway. "Caught you. Stay right there and don't move, I'm going to go get Hawke."

"Shit," Anders said as he flopped down on the bed. "Thanks a lot, you demented spirit."

"Maker damn it, you two," Garrett said as Varric dragged him into the room. "This better be important. I had a fantastic hand."

"Not as good as the one Isabela had in her boot," Varric said. He pointed at Anders. "This is important. He was drinking lyrium."

Garrett looked surprised. "Justice won't let you get drunk but he lets you get lyrium addled? Is that crazy spirit trying to bankrupt you or something?"

"I'm not addled!" Anders said. "I only took a couple mouthfuls of lyrium. That's all it usually takes."

"Where's the fun in that?" Garrett asked.

"Hawke!" Varric said. "Don't encourage him. Now I'm no expert on mages, but it seems to me that if Blondie feels the _need_ to take lyrium on a regular basis then he has a problem. These things always get worse if you igore them."

"I don't have a problem," Anders said. "It's only, um, can we just drop this?"

Garrett looked at Varric and sighed. "I don't think so. Not if this is going to affect you during a fight."

Anders groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't have a problem. Justice does, sort of. He likes lyrium. I mean _really_ likes lyrium. It reminds him of home, or something. You should have seen him back in Amaranthine whenever the Commander gave him a lyrium based gift. His face would just light up ... well, as much as a rotting corpse's face _could_ light up. Anyway the point is. Justice likes lyrium."

"Addicted Anders or addicted Justice. I'm not seeing much of a difference there. I mean you've told us more than once that you two are of one mind now," Varric said.

"Not about everything," Anders said. He lay back and threw an arm across his face. "I've just found that a mouthful or two of lyrium keeps Justice a little more under control when that irritating elf is around."

"I thought it had been quieter lately," Varric said. "No fun little talks about mages and templars."

"Is that all?" Garrett said. "Anders, buddy, it's alright to go into one of your little rants on mage freedom. We're used to them. You're all 'Mages should be free!', and then Fenris goes 'Mages are dangerous!'. Truth is, no one's really listening to you guys anymore, so go ahead and let Justice get riled up every once in a while."

"No that's not it," Anders said as he said up. "... wait, no one's listening anymore?"

"That's not the issue," Varric said. "Lyrium. Addiction. Stay on topic."

"Andraste's dimpled ass, you're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Anders said. "Alright, fine, Justice likes lyrium, and who do we know who's a walking, talking, bottle of lyrium?"

"Oh Maker," Garrett said and then started laughing so hard he had to sit down on the floor. "Anders has the hots for Fenris."

"I do not! Justice has the ... Justice has a thing for Fenris. It's like he sees those shiny lyrium lines and that's all he cares about."

" **That is not all,"** Justice said, speaking through Anders for a moment.

Anders took another swig of lyrium. "He gets these weird urges - stop laughing Garrett - I meant _protective_ urges around Fenris. Mostly protective urges."

"Oh sure, _Justice_ is obsessed," Garrett said from the floor in between bouts of laughter.

"It's not funny," Anders said. "Varric?"

"It is sort of funny," Varric said. "Sorry. Are you sure it's all Justice? The elf isn't exactly hard to look at."

Anders looked disgusted. "Please, Varric. I do have standards. Fenris is a pretty package wrapped around a bigoted annoying interior. I assure you it is not _me_ who keeps getting the desire to lick the elf all over like an oversized Orlesian sugar-stick."

"Shit, now that is funny," Varric said and he joined Garrett down on the floor laughing.

"Oh wonderful, I'm so happy to be a source of amusement for you two," Anders said. He glared down at them. "I hope you can at least keep this to yourselves."

Garrett held up a hand with his thumb up. "You can count on us, buddy."

"I'm so relieved," Anders said. "I'm going home. Try not to catch anything while you're down there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I despise getting covered with spider innards. It itches." Fenris said as he shimmied out of his armour by a stream.

"I don't mind the spider guts," Anders said from further down the bank where he was washing bits of spider off his coat. "It's much easier gunk to clean up than when you people are wearing your own innards on the outside."

"Yes," Isabela said from Garrett's side, neither of whom had been covered in anything worse than dust. "It would be just too, too terrible if Fenris ended up covered in Anders ... _gunk_."

Anders paused in his cleaning and looked up at Isabela suspiciously.

"I still cannot believe you dragged me out to aid that fool witch in a quest her _demon_ sent her on," Fenris said.

"It's my quest, the spirit didn't order me to do anything, he just _helped_ me," Merrill said from downstream where she was sitting on a rock and dangling her feet in the water.

"I trust Merrill," Garrett said lazily as he chewed on a stalk of grass. "She knows what she's doing."

"She really doesn't," Anders said. "Garrett you know better than to think any good can come from trusting a demon."

"You're one to talk _abomination_ ," Fenris said.

Anders flinched. **"I am**... Justice was not a demon, he was my _friend_."

"Was?" Garrett repeated.

"Justice _is_ my friend."

"Oh please," Fenris said. "I'm sure that will make it better when you and your _friend_ finally turn on us."

'We will _not_ ," Anders said.

"Oh phoo," Isabela said. "This is no fun at all. Can we talk about something more pleasant?"

"Please do," Garrett said.

"Let's talk about how the water _glistens_ off of Fenris' lovely tattoos," she said with a wink to Garrett who made 'stop it' motions with his hands.

"Let's not," Fenris said as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

She pouted. "But you're so ... shiny. Hey Anders ..."

"Leave me out of this," Anders said. He surreptitiously took a drink from a lyrium vial he pulled out of his pouch.

"Tell me, Anders sweetie," Isabela said. "Don't you sometimes just want to ... lick Fenris _all over_ like an Orlesian sugar-stick?"

Anders stumbled and fell into the stream. He stood up and glared at Garrett. "Garrett," he said menacingly. "Hawke."

Garrett stood and held up his hands. "Sorry man, she caught me at a vulnerable moment."

"Hmm, yes," Isabela said. "Get him into the right _position_ and Gary will say _anything_ or do _anything_ I want him too."

Fenris walked down the stream and stood in front of Anders. "Mage, tell me Isabela was not hinting that _you_ have dared to harbour lustful thoughts about me."

Anders jumped away from him. "Maker no, I'd sooner lust after a templar."

"Ooh, kinky," Isabela said as she twirled a lock of hair through her fingers. "Is it Carver? Or maybe Cullen? He's a fine piece of man-flesh. A bit prudish, but sometimes those are the best once they get going. I don't think he'd be up for a threesome with Fenris, though. More's the pity."

Garrett elbowed her. "Better stop this before there's another bloodbath, _darling_."

Fenris whirled to face Garrett. "I will not have that mage thinking about me like that."

"That will never happen," Anders said.

"It's Justice who has a thing for you," Isabela said as she danced away from Garrett who had tried to cover her mouth with his hand. "I think it's sweet. A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers. The lovestruck spirit doomed to a lonely existence because he's trapped in the body of his beloved's rival."

"Beloved?" Fenris said and then turned to glower at Anders.

"Aw, shit," Anders said. "It's not like that at all. Justice just ... likes lyrium. A lot."

"Does he?" Fenris said.

"Uh-oh," Garrett said as Fenris raised a hand and flared his lyrium brands. "Don't hurt him Fenris!"

"Perhaps," Fenris said as he reached into Anders chest. "Your demon needs a reminder of just what my lyrium allows me to do to those who think they can _own_ me."

"Huh," Anders said and then looked down at Fenris' arm with a dreamy look on his face.

"There's no owning involved," Garrett said. "Come on Fenris, you know Anders isn't like that. Justice isn't like that."

"Do I?" Fenris said. He stepped closer to Anders. "Nothing to say, mage? No pleading for your life?"

"Er," Anders said. "Okay, I should be terrified. I know that. Normally, I would be scared out of my mind by this. The thing is, all my normal responses are being confused by Justice's feelings."

"Doesn't a demon always protect his host? Are you not the one who said that?" Fenris said. "Shouldn't your demon be lashing out right now? That is its _nature_ , is it not?"

"Fenris, honey," Isabela said. "Don't provoke Anders' other half, now. I'd hate to have to make a choice between which one of you to save."

"Yeah," Garrett said. "Put the arm down ... er, take the arm out and just back away from this."

"I can handle this," Anders said, twisting his head to look towards Garrett before turning back to look at Fenris. "I've gotta tell you, Fenris, that Justice is feeling pretty good right now. If you're trying to scare him, it's not working. Between the lyrium and you ... touching us, well, it's kind of a turn on. For him. Sorry."

Fenris sneered and then twitched and looked down. "That had better be your knife sticking me in my thigh."

"Involuntary physical reaction," Anders said. "Sorry, again."

Fenris snarled.

"It's no fun for me either, let me tell you," Anders said. "Look, I like my heart where it is, so don't take this a request to yank it out or anything, but maybe you could try going solid for just long enough to remind Justice that having someone stick their fist in my chest is _not_ a good thing."

"Bad idea!" Garrett said just as Anders started screaming.

"Venhedis!" Fenris said. He yanked his hand out of Anders' chest and stepped back. "Mage, I ..."

"Fenris!" Garrett said just before he tackled the elf.

"I'm okay," Anders said as he lay gasping on the ground with one hand over his chest. "I did ask him to do it. And it worked. I am not turned on _at all_ anymore." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Justice still is, though."

"Perverted mage," Fenris said as he shook Garrett off and stalked away.

"Perverted spirit, actually," Anders said as he looked up at the sky. "I mean, I've been called a dirty perverted mage more than once, but this time it's really not my fault." He rolled over, looked up at Isabela, and made a twirling motion with his hand. "How about showing Justice that there's better things to lust after than that mage-hating idiot? Mind turning around and giving me a little shimmy, Isabela?"

"I never mind," Isabela said as she swivelled around and wiggled her butt.

"Pay attention, Justice," Anders said. "Hey, could you flex for me, Garrett?"

"Can I do something?" Merrill asked. "What are we doing?"


	2. Fenris develops a crush

"Are you done ogling my girlfriend? We should get going," Garrett said to Anders.

"Don't go getting all possessive on me," Isabela said.

"After what you just blabbed?" Garrett said. "Possessive is not the word I'd use. Punitive, maybe."

Isabela clapped her hands with glee. "Can I bring my own manacles?"

Garrett sighed. "I'll end up wearing them again, won't I?"

"I thought you were in a hurry to get moving?" Anders asked after he stood up.

"I," Garrett said to Anders. "Am in a hurry to get back home, find Fenris, and talk him out of whatever murderous plans he's worked up for you and your 'partner'."

Merrill turned her head and her eyes widened. "I don't think finding Fenris will be a problem."

"Huh?" Garrett said just as Fenris came racing out of the underbrush and came to a panting halt in front of him as Anders scrambled to the far side of the clearing.

"Fenris," Garrett said. "Uh ... welcome back."

"Garrett thought you'd be off sulking and making up plans to murder Anders," Merrill said cheerfully.

"I ... was interrupted before I could think up any good plans," Fenris said and pointed back the way he came. "Ran into a slight problem. Hunters from Tevinter have found me."

"Well, shit," Garrett said as the hunters in question came into sight on a ridge above the clearing they were in.

"My sentiments, exactly," Fenris said.

"See here, peasants," the lead Tevinter said. "You are outmatched, outclassed, and outstyled ..."

Garrett grasped one of his sleeves and looked down at it with a frown. "Did he just mock my favourite shirt?"

"I told you the poofy sleeves just don't work," Isabela said.

"But it's so ... so non-magey. I like it."

"I've gotta admit that Tevinter robes are damn sweet," Anders said. Fenris snarled at Anders who swallowed nervously and took another step away from him.

"As I was saying," the Tevinter said. "We are feeling merciful today. Hand over the slave and you may keep your lives."

"Can I think about it?" Garrett asked.

Before the Tevinters could reply a growl came from Anders. **"Fenris is no slave!"** Justice bellowed as he tore up the hill towards the Tevinters. Fenris stood still for moment, and then ran after him.

"Whoa," Garrett said. "Um, way to go Anders! Justice. Whatever."

"That's definitely Justice," Isabela said as they leisurely walked to the battle. "Unless Anders has taken to tearing off his enemies' heads instead of just burning them, or freezing them, or frying them with lightning, or dropping rocks on them, or ... hmm, our healer is a rather violent little darling, isn't he?"

"Did you say something?" Garrett asked as he kicked a still moving Tevinter soldier and then stabbed him with his staff's blade. "Any of them left alive?" He called out.

"Not anymore," Fenris said as he knelt beside the now dead Tevinter he had been talking with. "Garrett, it's Hadriana, she's found me. We must ..."

" **The blood mage must be brought to justice. We will find her. Now,"** Justice said.

"... what he said." Fenris said as he stood up and then frowned as he stumbled.

" **You are wounded?"** Justice said. **"Let us tend to you."**

A second later Anders shook himself and then took a step away from Fenris. "Uh, hee. Well, that was ... different."

"Yes," Isabela said as she leaned against Garrett. "Headless mages are a change from headless templars."

Fenris scowled at him. "Well? Get on with it, mage."

"Get on with what?" Anders asked as he raised his staff protectively in front of him.

"Heal me! I cannot track down that witch with this leg."

"Um, Garrett?"

"He's not going to hurt you, Anders," Garrett said. "I think the big bad Tevinters are worse for Fenris than the possessed mage healer."

"Right," Anders said as he took a deep breath, eyed Fenris for a moment, and then finally knelt and started patching up the gash on Fenris' leg. "I'll understand if you don't want my help when you go after Hadriana. I can give you several healing poultices instead."

Fenris scowled, shook his leg and then stomped his foot before nodding and marching away. He turned and glared back at everyone. "Are you coming or not? I could use some help, from all of you, but I will do this alone if I have to."

"That won't be necessary," Garrett said as he trotted up and whacked Fenris on the back. "It's always great fun to battle a horde of demons while my blood is boiling in my veins. We're with ya, buddy."

Isabela raised a hand. "Can I sit out the boiling blood battles? They're always so messy."

" **We are wasting time,"** Justice said. **"Lead on, shiny elf."**

"Shiny elf?" Garrett repeated. "Varric will be absolutely pissed he missed all of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What has magic touched that it has not spoiled?" Anders quoted Fenris' parting words as he sat on the floor and took a drink from his canteen. "Is there no pleasing that dratted elf? Two mages just fought a battle to keep him free!"

"Three mages," Merrill said from where she stood surrounded by a pile of skeletons and one dead Tevinter blood mage.

"I vote we let the Tevinters have him next time," Anders said. His eyes flashed blue for a second. "Great, now Justice is mad at me. And hurt. Who knew fade spirits could have abandonment issues?"

"Well, the Maker did sort of screw his 'first children' over," Garrett said.

"Not helping," Anders said. "Don't listen to him, Justice. The Maker ... eh, he was kind of a jerk, wasn't he?"

"Yep," Garrett said as he helped Isabela up. "Don't worry about Fenris, he's just a bit overwhelmed what with discovering he has a sister and all. I'll go see him, we'll get drunk, he'll break a couple of bottles, and then he'll be back to his usual cheerful self."

"Meanwhile, I have to find a way to get Justice to stop pining ... I cannot believe I said that ... over that magic-hating despicable elf."

"Or ..." Isabela said. "We could just lock the two of you in a room and let you ... work out your issues. Mmm, we could oil you two up first."

"Or I could cast a long-lasting impotence spell on Garrett." Anders said.

Garrett yelped. "Leave me out of this!"

"I'd have no problems finding alternatives," Isabela said with a toss of her hair. "Some of them might even involve Garrett."

Anders winced and waved a hand at Isabela. "I'm too tired to continue this. Call it a draw?"

"Of course, darling," Isabela said as she came over and gave him a pat on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Blondie," Varric said as he urged Anders up the street to Garrett's house. "You've been buried down in Darktown way too long. Hawke said he needs you for some job that he swears will be fun."

"Garrett has a very warped sense of fun," Anders said.

"Quit griping and get inside."

"Yes, ser," he said.

"Uh-oh," Varric said as they strolled into Garrett's parlour and he spotted Fenris glowering by the fire.

Sebastian jumped up from the chair across the room and ran to put himself between Anders and Fenris. He held up a Chantry amulet. "Back, foul creature! Leave this mortal alone."

"Sebastian, don't be an idiot," Fenris said as he turned around and glared at Anders. "I am more than capable of defending myself."

"He is not yours to have, demon!" Sebastian said.

Anders scrunched up his nose and stepped back to put Varric between him and Sebastian. "Can none of you keep your damn mouths shut?"

"Did you expect Fenris to just ignore your demon and it's unnatural designs upon him?" Sebastian asked.

Anders snarled. Varric steered him to a chair and pushed him down on to it. "Sit, Blondie. Take a deep breath now. It's only Sebastian. There's no point getting yourself into a rage because of him, now is there?"

Anders curled his lip and looked down as he breathed deeply.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "All I did was ask for advice on resisting the temptations of a demon."

"No one's trying to tempt _you_ , you prat!" Anders said as he looked up.

"Watch that temper," Varric said.

"Sebastian said a demon tempts his victims by giving them something they greatly desire," Fenris said. "I desired Hadriana's death. I felt ... grateful to Justice when she was dead."

Sebastian crossed his arms and glared at Anders.

"Okay," Anders said as he raised a finger. "That's just ... just no."

"I agree with Blondie," Varric said. "You two are sounding more than a little nuts, here. By that logic Garrett must be the greatest desire demon in Thedas."

Anders snickered. "He just might be, if you ask Isabela."

"This is serious," Sebastian said waggling his finger at Anders. "Fenris is an innocent and I will protect him from your demonic wiles."

"Innocent," Anders said and then laughed. "Cute."

"Drop it, Sebastian," Fenris said. "You are _not_ helping."

"Tell you what," Varric said. "Anders will say here, on this side of the room. And you two will stay way over there on that side of the room. Then we will all shut the fuck up and wait for Garrett to get here. Agreed?"

"Fine."

"Hmph."

"Andraste guide us in these troubled times."

"And if you _must_ pray keep it to yourself!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fantastic!" Garrett said when he came in to find four of his friends glaring silently at each other. "You all made it."

"Not so fantastic," Isabela said with a pout from beside him. "I was hoping to see some glowy, shirts-accidentally-ripped-off wrestling."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Fenris said. "You better have a good reason for inflicting this _mage_ on me, Hawke."

Isabela prodded Garrett in his side. "Ask Fenris to do his magical fisting thing that Anders likes so much."

Anders groaned.

"Hawke," Fenris said. "Either he goes, or I do."

"Guys," Garrett said. "It's been weeks since that little ... incident. Let it go already."

"Hawke," Fenris said again. "Why. Are. We. Here?"

"Well, now, that's a pretty philosophical question, don't you think?" Garrett said as rocked back on his heels. "You'd be better off asking Brother Sebastian about that, wouldn't you?"

"Garrett," Anders said. "If he doesn't tear you a new one, I will. Answer the damn question."

"Aw, isn't that cute," Isabela said. "They're even starting to think alike, now."

"Isabela!" Anders and Fenris said at the same time. They stopped and glared at each other.

Isabela giggled.

"Who wants to go on a trip to the fade?" Garrett asked. "Now, Marethari said I could only take three of you with me, so we might have to hold a contest to see who gets to come with me."

"I'm out," Varric said quickly.

"I must decline," Sebastian said.

"Are you insane?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah, I'll sit this one out, too," Anders said. "I haven't been in the fade since, um, since Justice. I'd rather not chance it."

Garrett staggered back theatrically. "None of you? Where's your sense of adventure? Your lust for life? Your heroic urges? There's a boy's life at stake here!"

Varric shook his head. "Hawke, just tell us what's going on."

"So, to put it in simple terms," Varric said a short time later. "The boy Feynriel is on the verge of falling prey to a demon and you want to go in the fade and save him."

"That's about it," Garrett said with a nod.

"I knew we should have sent him to the circle," Fenris said.

"Yes, that would have prevented this problem," Anders said. "Since Feynriel would probably be _dead_ now."

"Better dead than an abomination."

"Bite me, you ass."

"Hey," Garrett said, waving his arms to get their attention. "Knock it off, you two. Point one: Feynriel is not dead. Point two: he is in danger. Point three: we are going to save him. Anders, whether you want to or not, you're coming with me. At least you've _been_ in the fade before."

"So has Merrill," Varric said. "Or have you already asked her?"

"I like Merrill, really I do," Garrett said. "But saying no to a demon's offer just isn't her strong point."

"I really don't want to do this," Anders said.

"Tough," Garret said. "You're the only one who's definitely safe from the demons. It's not like you can be possessed _again_."

"That's ... a good point," Anders said.

"Which brings me to Sebastian," Garrett said. "Let's put your faith to use for once."

"I refuse," Sebastian said.

"But ..." Garrett said. "Oh, never mind. Fenris' hatred of magic and demons probably makes him safer than you anyway."

"Venhedis," Fenris said. "The things I do for you, Hawke."

"Lovely," Isabela said. "So that's Anders, Fenris, and me."

"Yeah, no," Garrett said. "I adore you, Izzy, but how often do you turn down temptation instead of ... oh, leaping into its arms and sticking your tongue down its throat?"

"Aaagh, thanks Garrett," Anders said. "Now I've got an image of Isabela Orlesian-kissing a pride demon stuck in my mind."

"That's too bad," Garrett said. "I'm imagining a desire demon and Izzy in my mind. Getting back on topic - that leaves Varric as our fourth."

"I'm a dwarf," Varric said. "Dwarves and the fade do _not_ mix."

"Oghren handled it well enough," Anders said. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, think of the story possibilities."

"That's settled then," Garrett said as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Now let's go take a nap and save the day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does he have to be here?" Anders asked as he pointed over his shoulder at Sebastian who was trailing behind them and keeping his eyes trained on Anders' back.

"Someone has to alert the templars if you all get possessed," Sebastian yelled.

Garrett waved cheerfully at a pair of passing elves who had stopped and were now staring at them with shocked expressions. "Hee, crazy Chantry folk," Garrett said with a shrug.

"We're helping Marethari," Varric explained.

"Oh, that's alright then," said one of the elves as she visibly relaxed. "Want me to take care of the loudmouth for you?"

"Not today," Garrett said. "I still think I can train him, eventually."

"You are too quick to dismiss the danger you are in," Sebastian said.

"So are you," Varric said.

"Oh look, everyone," Garrett said as he opened the door to a small hovel. "We're here! The fade awaits."

"Yay," Anders said sullenly.

"Coward," Fenris said.

"Are you certain these are the companions you want to go with you, Hawke?" Marethari asked while looking at Garrett's little party with a pained expression.

"There are none better!" Garrett said. "None better who are available anyway. Aveline was busy."

"Thanks, Hawke," Varric said.

"Aah, we'll do fine," Garrett said. "Shall we get started?"

"If you are sure," Marethari said. "I suppose we have no other choice."

Merrill raised a hand. "Um, I could ..."

"I suppose we _have no other choice_ ," Marethari repeated.

"Sorry, Merrill," Garrett mouthed as Marethari led him to a narrow cot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't the fade awesome?" Garrett asked after Marethari had sent him and his band of trustworthy companions into the fade.

"No," Fenris said.

" **Home,"** Justice said. **"I had not thought to ..."**

"Justice! Buddy!'" Garrett said and then threw his arms around Justice. "Great to meet you when you're not all growly and snarly."

Justice stood stiffly for a moment and then backed slowly away from Garrett, inadvertently stepping closer to Fenris.

"Keep your distance, demon!" Fenris said and then raised his sword.

"Is Blondie still in there?" Varric asked.

" **Anders is fine,"** Justice said. He frowned when Fenris kept his weapon up. **"Why do you fear me? I want only to help. I will not harm you."**

"That's right, you won't," Fenris said.

" **I will do nothing to you that you do not wish me to,"** Justice said. **"That would be unjust."**

Garrett slipped up behind Varric. "Twenty silvers on Justice," he whispered.

"You're on," Varric whispered back. "Haven't you been watching Fenris fight?"

" **There will be no fight,"** Justice said as he turned and frowned at Garrett. **"We have no time for contests of skill. Feynriel requires assistance."**

"Drat," Garrett said. "Work, work, work. You're worse than Anders."

" **I am Anders, Anders is me."**

"Not from what I've seen," Varric said. "What do you think, Fenris?"

"I think we should get on with this."

"I think we should have brought Izzy," Garrett said to Varric as they followed the spirit and the elf. "Those two are no fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that was a sloth demon," Varric said after they vanquished their first demon. "I was not impressed."

"Why did you not strike it down at once, instead of _talking_ with it?" Fenris asked.

" **It was dangerous to talk with the demon,"** Justice said.

"But now we know we're walking into a pride demon's lair," Garrett said. "And you know what they say about knowledge."

" **I do not,"** Justice said.

"Knowledge is _power_!" Garrett said as he thrust his fist into the air.

Justice frowned. **"Do not drop your guard."**

"Yeah, yeah," Garrett said. "I know the drill."

Fenris kept stealing glances at Justice as they searched out the pride demon Wyrme's lair.

" **Why do you watch me, elf? Do you still think I will harm you?"**

"No, yes, I ... don't know," Fenris said. "The demon called you a spirit."

" **Did you expect him to welcome me as a brother?"** Justice said. **"Anders has told you I am no demon."**

"Hrm."

"Hey, bonding time is over," Garrett said as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's go give that pride demon Wryme a beat-down."

"Very well," Fenris said.

"He is _not_ happy," Varric said a few moments later after Garrett had interrupted the demon's seduction of Feynriel.

"Alright, everybody," Garrett said as the demon turned his attention to Garrett's band of merry mercenaries. "Remember, no matter what he offers you, just say no."

"Fenris?" Varric said as he tapped the elf on the shoulder. "Uh-oh, Hawke, I think the demon's getting through to him."

"Agreed, I will assist you," Fenris said, and then turned to face his former companions with his sword raised menancingly.

"Oh, shit," Varric said as he jumped away from Fenris.

"You bloody hypocrite!" Anders yelled, overriding Justice's control of their body for a moment.

" **No!"** Justice said as he regained control. **"You are stronger than this, Fenris. You are better than this."**

"We'll take Wryme," Garrett said as he threw a glyph under the demon's feet. "You keep Fenris busy, Justice."

" **I ...,"** Justice said. **"I understand."**

"Thanks for volunteering me for the tough job again, Hawke," Varric said.

"Defend yourself, demon," Fenris said as he brandished his sword.

" **I will not,"** Justice said as he held up his hands. **"You can resist the demon, Fenris."**

Fenris snarled and swung his sword. It passed effortlessly through Justice, almost slicing him in half. Justice fell to the ground and his form flickered and disappeared. Fenris stared at the spot where the spirit had been standing.

"By the stone," Varric said. "Healer's down, Hawke."

"Not what I wanted to hear," Garrett said from underneath the demon's foot. "Can I get a little help here, Varric?"

"Urk," Varric said as Fenris ran towards him. He ducked and closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later when Fenris ran past him and hurled himself at the demon.

"That's a good sign," Varric said after Fenris took Wryme's head off. "I take it you're back with us, Broody?"

"Didn't I tell you to say no to the demon?" Garrett asked. "Ow, fade wounds still hurt. And us without a healer. I know you don't get along with Anders, but did you have to wait until now to smack him around?"

"He didn't fight me," Fenris said. "He didn't even try to defend himself. Why didn't he defend himself Hawke?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Did I kill Justice, Hawke?"

"Probably not," Garrett said as he got up and dusted himself off.

" _Probably_ not?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah, Hawke," Varric said. "What happened to Blondie?"

"Um, far as I know he should just wake up, none the worse," Garrett said. "It was just a fade body, not their real body."

Varric crossed his arms. "What about all that stuff Maretheri said about a death in the fade making Feynriel tranquil?"

"It's Feynriel's dream, not ours," Garrett said. "I'm sure both Anders and Justice are fine."

Fenris grabbed Garrett by his shoulders. "How sure are you?"

"Pretty sure," Garrett said as he lifted Fenris' hands off his shoulders. "But I'm no expert on the fade. You could try asking the mage who actually got a formal education in the fade ... oh wait."

"He didn't fight me," Fenris said.

"Easiest twenty silvers I ever made," Varric said.

"Doesn't count!" Garrett said.

"Why didn't he ..." Fenris said.

"There's no point brooding over it, Fenris," Garrett said. "The faster we finish this the faster we find out what happened to Anders."

"And Justice," Fenris said.

Garrett looked at him. "Right, and Justice. And _no_ talking to the next demon. Got it?"

"Yes," Fenris said sullenly.

"We're here. I'm going in," Garrett said outside the desire demon Caress' lair. "Watch my back."

Fenris stood nervously next to Varric as they waited for Garrett to finish pulling Feynriel out of Caress' clutches. Eventually they spotted the dream form of Feynriel as it fled the area.

"Are you done, Hawke?" Fenris asked.

"Uh, yeah," Garrett said as he stood before Caress with his eyes fixed firmly on her naked chest.

"Good," Fenris said. "Die demon!" He bellowed as he tore past Garrett and ripped out Caress' heart before anyone else could react.

"That was a lot easier than the last one," Varric said.

"Yeah, nice going Fenris, that was a pretty firm no," Garrett said. "Let's go find Feynriel and get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was fun," Varric said when he woke up. "At least the boy's fine."

"I'll go tell Marethari and Feynriel's mother what happened," Garrett said as he got up with a grunt.

"Where is Justice?" Fenris asked as soon as his eyes opened.

"You're not going to try to kill him again, are you?" Isabela asked as she played with her knife. "Anders told us how you attacked him ... er, Justice in the fade. How could you?"

"I did not mean to," Fenris said as he backed away from her. "Was Hawke right? I did not really hurt him?"

"You did no harm," Anders said in a monotone as he walked stiffly into the room. "I am not injured."

"That's not good," Varric said. He stood on a chair and waved a hand in front of Anders' expressionless face. "Hawke! Get in here!"

Fenris blanched and sat down.

Isabela tilted her head, looked at Anders and then gave him a little smile the others didn't see.

"What now?" Hawke asked.

"I think Blondie's broken," Varric said.

"Why are you upset?" Anders asked Fenris in a flat tone of voice. "Have you not said that tranquillity is a mercy? That some mages deserve to be made tranquil? I am no longer dangerous. Is that not better?"

"Where is Justice?" Fenris asked.

Anders blinked slowly. "I do not know."

"Er, Isabela said he was fine!" Garrett said.

Sebastian came in behind Garrett and folded his arms. "Do not let that abomination deceive you."

"What happened to Justice!" Fenris said. He went over to Anders and shook him by his shoulders. "Is he dead? Did I kill Justice?"

Anders stepped back and scowled. "What happened to Justice? What about _me_ you arrogant ass?"

"See?" Sebastian said, pointing accusingly at Anders. "The abomination is playing games with you. Everything he says is lies!"

"Fuck, Blondie," Varric said. "That was not funny!"

"What _about_ you?" Fenris said. "You called me a hypocrite!"

"It's the truth!" Anders said. "For years you've been griping about how most mages are weak and just dying for the chance to make a deal with some demon and what do you do the first time a demon makes you an offer? 'Ooh, power! Gimme!' Damn right I'm going to condemn you.

"Justice didn't condemn me," Fenris said. "He said I could resist the demon."

"Well, he was wrong, wasn't he?" Anders said. "As you proved when you brutally _cut us down_!"

"Fasta vass," Fenris said before burying his face in his hand. He raised his head and snarled at Anders. "It is ... it is an injustice that such a noble creature as Justice should be bound to the likes of _you_."

"Anders, sweetie," Isabela said as Fenris stormed out of the house. "Did you leave something out of your tale about what happened in the fade?"

"Andraste have mercy," Sebastian said as he ran out the door to follow Fenris. "Noble creature? I must save Fenris from his delusions."

"I have no idea what just happened," Garrett said and then he nudged Anders. "But, hey, I thought the tranquil act was pretty funny."

"Of course you did," Anders said as he dropped his head and sighed. He pointed out the door. "I'm going home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian stood in a dark corner and watched as people came and went from the abomination's clinic. He scowled and recited the chant under his breath. Suddenly something poked him in the side. "I am a brother in the Chantry, friend," he said nervously.

"You really think that will help you down here?" Garrett said as he pointed his staff back at the ground. "I'm surprised you've only gotten a black eye and nothing worse so far."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "No one in Darktown has dared to lay a hand on me. Fenris and I had a ... slight disagreement."

"You had a fight with Fenris?" Garrett said. "Now I'm surprised you're still walking."

Sebastian scowled. "What are you doing here, Garrett?"

"Anders sent me a message. He said you were looking to get yourself thrown into a Darktown pit," Garrett said.

"How did he know I was here?" Sebastian asked. "Did his _demon_ sense me?"

Garrett looked Sebastian over. "No, only every denizen of Darktown you passed on the way over here. Do you really think wearing Chantry robes is a good disguise? Haven't you noticed that Chantry priests never come down to Darktown? You would have been less conspicuous in your usual blindingly white armour."

"Yes, well," Sebastian said. "I am here as a Brother in the Chantry, not as a prince of Starkhaven. I am not wearing a _disguise_."

"Of course not," Garrett said.

"It is the truth," Sebastian said. "I must confront that ... that tempter in his lair."

"Stay there," Garrett said as he walked over to the clinic and poked his head in. "Hey, Anders, can you close it up for the day? Okay, great. I'll go get your uninvited guest and drag him in here."

Sebastian squared his shoulders and stood up straight. "My faith is strong, I am ready."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, this will be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did he summon the templars, Garrett?" Anders asked once the doors to the clinic were closed.

"Of course not," Garrett said. "You worry too much."

"I would not lead the templars down here," Sebastian said as he folded his arms. "I have heard from Ser Cullen about how your _thralls_ inform you of the movements of the righteous when they venture into this pit of despair. No doubt some of the fools would even sacrifice themselves for you. I would not be a party to the senseless deaths of those unfortunate innocents you have deceived."

"What did he just say?" Garrett asked.

Anders sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "One moment, Garrett. I'm trying to think happy thoughts."

"Can I help? Kittens, rainbows, sovereigns, templars roasting in a ..."

"Garrett!" Sebastian said. "I said, the Darktowners protect that abomination. He has earned their loyalty through his false acts of charity."

Garrett looked amused. "I don't think healing them free of charge is the sort of thing that can be faked, Sebastian."

Anders waved a hand at Garrett. "Let it go, Garrett. Why are you here, Sebastian? It better not be because you want me to fix that blemish on your pretty face."

Sebastian put his hand over his eye and glared with his good eye at Anders. "This black eye _is_ why I am here."

Anders stared at him. "Are you serious? You know it will get better all on its own, don't you?"

"Fenris decked him!" Garrett said gleefully.

"Fenris was not in his right mind," Sebastian said.

"He most certainly was!" Garrett said and then he turned to Sebastian and pointed at him. "I'm right, aren't I? You badmouthed Anders, and Fenris decked you. He was defending your honour, Anders. I can't wait to tell Isabela."

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose. "Defending Justice's honour, you mean."

"You have corrupted a pure soul, abomination," Sebastian said. "Twisted his thoughts and clouded his mind. No doubt with some form of hideous blood ..." Sebastian fell asleep in mid-speech as Garrett cast a quick spell.

"That's enough of that," Garrett said and then he picked up the sleeping Sebastian and threw him over his shoulder. "You alright there, buddy?"

"Was he really about to accuse me of using _blood magic_?" Anders asked.

"I'll explain to the idiot that you can't use your wily deceptive healing powers on the Darktown residents and also make Fenris your blood thrall," Garrett said. "Even he should understand that creation magic is not compatible with blood magic."

"Fenris doesn't even like me," Anders said. "What would be the point of making him like Justice without making him like me, too?"

"Beats me," Garrett said as he left with a wave. "I'll ask Seb when he wakes up, but I don't expect him to make much sense."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angry elf alert," one of Anders' assistants said after talking to someone outside the clinic. "Want us to put the lantern out like the last few times, healer?"

Anders looked up from the table where he was preparing healing poultices. "Yes ... no wait. Is he alone?"

"Yep, just one surly elf slouching his way through Darktown."

"I can't keep avoiding him forever," Anders said. "It's a slow day, so put out the lantern and tell everyone they can go home, but leave the door open. I'll take care of Fenris."

"If you're sure," she said. "Should I let the fellows know there could be trouble?"

"There won't be any trouble," Anders said. "I can handle one irritating elf. If you hear anguished screaming it won't be coming from _me_."

"Uh," she said. "Good to know. I'll just be ... leaving now."

"See you tomorrow," Anders said distractedly as he started clearing away his potion supplies. Before locking up the potion cupboard he drank down half a vial of lyrium. "You stay out of this, Justice. You hear me? Having the elf go stabitty-stab-stab on us once was enough."

A patient gestured towards Anders. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," the assistant who was hustling the patient out of the clinic said. "The healer just talks to himself sometimes."

"But ..."

"Hey!" she said. "Did you _want_ to be out of work for a month because of that arm?"

"Noooo."

"The healer's fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in, Fenris," Anders said. "Shut the door behind you. There are children outside. I don't want them watching if I have to rain fire down upon your head."

"The ... same children who routinely play 'shiv the corpse'?" Fenris asked as he closed the door and then turned to face Anders who was sitting in a chair beside an unlit firepit. "Why have you put out all the lights?"

Anders snapped his fingers and lit the fire with one wave of his hand. He crossed his legs and idly played with a ball of lightning as he watched Fenris.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Fenris asked. His face twitched as he suppressed a smile. "You are no magister."

"Usually I'm the one saying that," Anders said as his ball of lightning flickered and went out. He frowned. "How did you make that sound like an insult?"

"It was not a compliment," Fenris said before walking across the room and lighting first one lamp and then another. "You have been avoiding me for days now. That is not intimidating."

"I've been busy," Anders said. He uncrossed his legs and slouched down in the chair. "I have time to listen to your apologies now."

"I have not come to apologize to _you_ ," Fenris said. "I want to speak to Justice."

Anders scowled. "So, go ahead and do it."

"No," Fenris said. "I want to speak to Justice. The real one."

"What do you mean the real one?" Anders asked. "There is only one Justice. And like it or not, he and I are one now."

"I do not accept that."

"That's a shame, since it's not up to you to accept it or not," Anders said. He crossed his arms and lifted his chin. "I cannot simply ... step aside and have Justice take control of our body. It doesn't work that way."

"I talked to him in the fade," Fenris said. He walked over to Anders and put one hand on his shoulder.

Anders looked at Fenris' hand quizzically and then shrugged it off. "Believe me I was relieved to find out the Justice who was my friend still exists; that I had not destroyed him after all. But whether you want to believe it or not we are no longer two separate beings. I was there in the Fade. Justice is here now."

"I do not understand. I have seen the spirit I met in the Fade manifest here as well."

"Yes, well. I'm not sure I understand it all myself."

"Mage," Fenris said and then looked thoughtful. "Filthy mage. Foul creature who carries the curse of magic in your veins."

Anders looked startled. "Fenris?"

"Why can you not accept the fact that mages deserve to be locked up? Mages must be contained. Mages must be controlled. Your magic condemns you as it condemns all of your kind."

"Fenris, stop," Anders said and then stood up and backed away from Fenris until he hit a wall. "It won't work!"

"Saarebas," Fenris said. "Dangerous thing. The Qunari are correct. The Circles are far too lenient. You should all be leashed and controlled like the animals you are."

" **Stop!"** Justice yelled as Anders' skin cracked and blue light shone through.

"Justice?" Fenris asked, and then stepped towards Anders.

"You idiot," Anders said as he crouched down on the floor. He held his head in his hands and wrestled to stay in control. "He doesn't understand about non-malicious lies. In the Fade things either are, or are not. He thinks you mean every word you're saying. Stop talking before he takes your fool head off."

"Justice would not ..." Fenris said.

"That's not Justice," Anders said. He closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. "Not ... entirely. He ... it is a force of vengeance. It's mostly my fault. Years of anger I never dared to express now coming out freely. Don't you understand? I can't allow myself to lose control. I don't know what will happen, what I ... we will do. Now would you please tell Justice you didn't mean any of that shit you just spouted? He is screaming in my mind and I cannot shut him up."

Fenris said nothing.

"Fenris?" Anders said. His hands clenched painful fistfuls of his hair while his eyes stayed closed. "Tell me you didn't really mean it."

'I ... did not," Fenris said.

"That was about as convincing as Sebastian converting to the Qun would be."

"Justice," Fenris said. He reached out and slowly removed Anders' fingers from his hair. "Mage, I did not mean it. Mages are dangerous, yes ..."

"I know that."

"... but not animals."

Anders twitched and then opened his eyes, still ringed with a slight haze of blue, to glare at Fenris. Keeping his eyes fixed on Fenris, he uncurled from his crouch into a kneeling position. "I am so happy to hear that. Get out of my clinic."

Fenris frowned. "I worded that poorly."

"No shit," Anders said. He used his staff as a brace and stood up.

"Let me explain ..."

"Let me shove a fireball up the orifice of your choice."

"I will return later. I apologize for my thoughtless remarks, Justice."

"Justice?" Anders said. "Where's _my_ apology?"

Fenris paused as he pushed the door open. "If you are one being than one apology should suffice, should it not?"

"Ass," Anders said as Fenris left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Anders is confused

"Hey, Fenris," Garrett said from Fenris' front hall. "Got a minute?"

"Hawke. Is there something you need?"

Isabela looked around with distaste. "Can we take this upstairs? This room is making me nostalgic for my last prison cell."

"Very well," Fenris said.

"What I need," Garrett said after they were all seated in Fenris' only clean room. "Is to stop having to choose between taking my fireball tossing healer or my favourite meatshield out on jobs.'

Fenris' eyebrows rose. "Meatshield?"

"It's a real mercenary term!"

"It is not."

"Well, the point is, I'm tried of being the main target in our battles. I had to start wearing chainmail! Do you know how much that chafes? You've got to get over this little tiff with Anders. I want my comfy leathers back."

Fenris scowled. "Speak to the mage, I tried talking to him already. He was _not_ receptive."

"You tried talking to Justice, from what we've heard," Isabela said. "More than once. I think the Fenris rants are actually getting more annoying than the templar rants. I'd be very cross with Anders if It wasn't obvious the poor man is just dying of jealously."

"Nonsense," Fenris said. "I could not take Justice away from the mage even if I wanted to."

"Oh, he's not jealous of you, sweetling, he's jealous of Justice."

"I ... do not understand."

"Please, darling, the sexual tension between you and the mage is simply delicious. You really should just have a tumble and get it over with."

"There is no tension."

"Gary agrees with me, don't you? I know these things, it's a gift."

"Isabela, you think Meredith and Orsino are going at it," Garrett said.

" _Should_ be going at it. I said I think they _should_ be going at it."

Fenris winced. "That is a disturbing thought. Nearly as disturbing as your thoughts about me and that Tevinter-loving mage."

"Oh come on Fenris," Garrett said. "You've been around Anders long enough to know he doesn't want to be a magister any more than I do."

"Hrm."

"Which I _don't_ ," Garrett said. "Just in case that was in doubt."

"I have gone down to that cesspit he lives in enough times. Tell the mage to come here if we must talk" Fenris said.

"The _mage_ didn't call _you_ an animal," Garrett said.

Fenris eyed him warily. " _Not_ an animal. I said mages were _not_ animals."

Garret frowned. "You really thought that needed to be said?"

Fenris winced and looked down at a wine stain on the table. "It seemed appropriate at the ... uh, is that why you've been taking the mage instead of me out on jobs?"

"Not at all," Garrett said snidely. "I've just got a feather fetish."

"Ooh, you should have mentioned that before, we can have some fun with that," Isabela said. "And he sort of did. I mean Anders sort of called Fenris an animal. Remember? Right after you starting bringing your Mabari to our card games? Anders said he was like a tamer, more intelligent version of Fenris."

"That sounds unlikely," Fenris said.

"No, he really did compare you unfavourably to Froo-froo," Garrett said.

"Or maybe favourably," Isabela said. "What? I find untamed much more enticing than tamed. Maybe Anders does too."

Fenris scowled at Isabela. "I meant unlikely that his dog plays cards."

Garrett shrugged. "Varric taught him."

"He's much better at diamondback than Anders," Isabela said.

"Who isn't?" Fenris asked.

"Don't you miss cleaning Anders out at every card game?" Garrett asked.

"Not particularly," Fenris said.

"Sure you do, go talk to him."

Fenris crossed his arms. "Nothing short of saying I think mages should be free would please that man."

"Don't you?" Garrett asked.

"What?"

"Think mages should be free?"

"Of course not!"

Garrett leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "So should I expect to get knocked out and dragged to the Gallows some day?"

"I ... what?"

Garrett pointed to himself. "Mage. Free mage. Unshackled, uncontrolled, living the high life, mage."

"That is ... you are Hawke," Fenris said. He brows drew together. "You deserve your freedom."

"Do I?" Garrett said.

"Oh, foo, are you going to get all serious on me?" Isabela asked.

"Just a little," Garrett said.

"Garrett," Fenris said. "Do I have to remind you of what happens when mages are free?"

"Oh no you don't," Garrett said as he pulled his feet off the table and leaned forwards. "You do not get to whine about Tevinter and evil magisters today. Do you know how much I've had to kiss Cullen's ass the last few days? I needed him to get Sebastian under control. It seems your little thing for Justice convinced Choir Boy you were under some form of mind control."

"I ... "

"Yeah, and just the thought of growing up in the Circle and having to kiss templar ass every day of my life gives me hives," Garrett said.

"The Circle ..."

"Uh, uh, uh, I'm talking," Garrett said. He stood up and started pacing. "I deserve freedom, you say? Just me and no other mage? I wouldn't even exist if a templar hadn't risked his life to smuggle my Dad out of the Circle. Why wasn't there some way for Dad to earn his freedom and a chance to have a family without becoming a _criminal_ in the eyes of the Chantry?"

"Well ..."

"I'm still talking," Garrett said. "You think I'm free? I say I am, but I'm really not. What I am is incredibly lucky. I was able to get both the Viscount _and_ the Knight-Captain indebted to me. Plus there's all that wealth I pulled out of the deep roads. As long as I make myself useful, as long as I'm discreet, as long as I continue giving liberal 'donations' to the templars and the city, they'll dismiss any rumours about me being a mage."

Fenris opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly and just slouched down in his chair when Garrett glared at him.

"You think I'm free?" Garrett asked. "Did you know that fucker Cullen had a phylactery made from my blood?"

"So he is keeping an eye on you ..."

Garrett stopped pacing and looked at Fenris.

"... which he should not do." Fenris said quickly. Then he frowned. "Although ... I mean if you do lose control ... uh, perhaps we should discontinue this discussion?"

"Please stop," Isabela said as she raised her head from where it had dropped on to the table during Garrett's speech.

Garrett sighed and scratched his chin. "Just ... think about it, Fenris. And until the day I walk into the Gallows and beg to join the Circle, you better accept the fact that I agree with everything Anders says about mage freedom."

"Can we go now?" Isabela asked. "Not that I disagree with anything you said, but it's terribly boring when you get all serious on me."

"My apologies. Do you want to go defile some dark corner of the Chantry?"

"Oh, yes. Can we time it so a templar guard 'accidentally' discovers us?"

"After," Garrett said. "We can time it so the guard discovers us _after_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It hasn't even been one day, Hawke," Fenris said as he hurried down to his front hall. "Can't you give me until the morning to think it over?"

Anders waved at him from where he stood just inside the door. "Sorry, no Hawke. It's just me."

"It is past dark, mage," Fenris said. "Is it safe for you be wandering around Hightown alone?"

"It's safer than wandering around up here during the day. Since when do you care?"

"I do not care."

Anders scowled. He looked at the door, looked back at Fenris, and then sighed. "So, uh, Garrett _talked_ to you too did he?"

"He did," Fenris said. "Did you have to tell him everything I said to you instead of just keeping your damn mouth shut?"

"Garrett was angry with me," Anders said.

Fenris frowned. "So you thought it would be better if Hawke was angry with me, instead."

"Of course it would be better. It didn't work too well, though, Garrett's still pissed at me. What ...uh, did Garrett speak to you about?"

"Hawke said that I cannot continue to insist all mages belong in the Circle while aiding a free mage like himself. He ... has a point."

Anders scratched the back of his head. "That sounds more fun than my lecture. Garrett explained very _thoroughly_ why you, and other people, have real reasons to be afraid of mages. He also went into great detail about what Tevinter society is like."

"And?"

He made a grimace of distaste. "Justice wants to overthrow the Tevinter Imperium now."

"Before or after you destroy the Circles?"

He laughed. "Both? Justice isn't too good at understanding mortal limitations."

Fenris looked over his shoulder, and then back at Anders. "I am willing to concede that the Circles should, maybe, be reformed. It is possible some mages could be, if not free, perhaps ... freer?"

"Did it hurt to say that?"

"Yes, very much so."

Anders took a deep breath. "Garrett was right. It was selfish and childish of us to make him choose between us on jobs. I spent years cracking jokes and smiling at templars I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of. I can work with you."

"You want to beat the shit out of me?"

"That may not have been the best analogy," Anders said. He held out his hand towards Fenris. "I meant that I can work with you, if you can work with me."

Fenris took Anders hand hesitantly. "Is Justice still upset with me?"

Anders went to pull his hand away but stopped when Fenris tightened his grip. "Not that I can tell. What it with you suddenly wanting Justice's approval, anyway?"

"He had faith in me, not as a fighter, but as a ... a person."

"I'm pretty sure Garrett has faith in you."

He grimaced. "Hawke has demonstrated faith in people he should not have before."

Anders winced and this time did pull his hand away.

"I meant Merrill," Fenris said.

"Merrill, right. Look, I don't know why Justice is so fond of you. But when we were in the fade, before you _struck us down_ ... sorry, still a bit of a sore spot ... I felt like a passenger, a prisoner in my own body. It gave me an idea of what Justice must feel like everyday. If it makes him happy to be friends with you, then I can let him have that much. It's actually easier if you are ... um, fond of him, too."

"Friends?" Fenris asked. He reached for Anders' hand again. "Isabela was here with Hawke. She had some interesting ideas."

Anders laughed nervously. "Isabela, I can just bet what type of ideas she had. It's best not to take her seriously."

"What does Justice think?" Fenris said as he stepped close to Anders, still holding on to one of his hands, and used his other hand to cup Anders' face.

Anders stepped back. Fenris followed him. "Justice thinks ... um, you have to understand Justice is very ... very innocent in a lot of ways. The fade isn't ... spirits aren't really physical beings."

"But you are," Fenris said. "And since you and Justice are now one ..."

"Fade spirits don't have sex," Anders blurted out.

Fenris frowned. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Oh ... uh, you said Isabela had some ideas and I just assumed ..."

Fenris smirked. "And your thoughts went straight to sex. Have you been thinking about us together?"

"I have not! Much. It's hard not to when Justice keeps obsessing over you."

"So tell me, is it _hard_ when Justice obsesses over me?"

Anders groaned. "Andraste's knickerweasels, you've been spending way too much time with Isabela."

"And you've been thinking about us."

"It doesn't mean anything!"

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "I believe Isabela would say that is for the best. When sex doesn't mean anything."

Anders pushed Fenris away from him. "Look, Justice learned about relationships from his first host ... did I ever mention Kristoff?"

"You mentioned him to Hawke, and he told me what you told him."

"Oh course he did, the big gossip. You have to understand Kristoff was married. As in _faithfully and happily_ married. Justice got some really strange notions from him, he is a hopeless romantic. I tried to teach him differently after we merged but Justice thinks I'm broken."

"Broken?"

"In the Circle, mages aren't ... relationships are _not_ encouraged. It is unwise to form attachments. Apparently it is unjust to never hope for more than a casual tumble or two," he said and then sighed. "Kristoff has a lot to answer for."

"Only Kristoff? Why did you come to Kirkwall because a former friend and lover asked for help if you did not care for him?"

"Just because it's unwise to form attachments doesn't mean you won't form them anyway. I'd like to think even without Justice I would have come for Karl but ... I was not the sort of person who would risk my life for someone else."

"You think Justice made you a better person?"

He looked rueful. "And I made him worse."

Fenris looked at him thoughtfully. "I think your friend would not have asked for help if he didn't think you would come for him."

"Yeah, well, Karl was always an optimist."

"I think Justice would not have merged with you if he did not see something admirable in you." Fenris put his hands on Anders' shoulders and stepped up to him again. "I _think_ Justice would like me to kiss him."

Anders frowned. "Never mind what Justice wants. I think this is a really, really bad idea."

Fenris' lyrium brands flashed briefly. "What do you say now, mage?"

"Guh."

"Are you ... drooling?"

Anders swiped a hand across his mouth. "No. I mean yes. To the kissing! Yes please."

Fenris kissed him hesitantly and then pulled away. Anders licked his lips, stared at Fenris for a moment and then plastered himself against him as he kissed him hungrily.

Anders pulled away after a moment. "We should ..."

"Take this upstairs?" Fenris said.

Anders tilted his head and moaned as Fenris nibbled on his ear. "Stop. We should ... stop."

Fenris lifted his head away from Anders' neck and growled. "Why?"

"Why? Who were you kissing, Fenris? Me or Justice?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! You hate me! Would you even touch me if it weren't for Justice?"

Fenris shrugged. "Would you touch me if it weren't for Justice?"

"Honestly? Before Justice I would have been all over you like taint on a Warden. As long as you kept your mouth shut about mages, anyway."

"Taint on a ... I'll assume that's a yes. Again, why does it matter? You don't see me complaining because Justice only wants me because of my lyrium brands."

Anders rolled his eyes. "If that was true then I could just spend the night with a bottle of lyrium and Justice would forget all about you."

Fenris' eyes glazed over.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about - stop it." Anders stepped away from Fenris and started pacing the floor. "I'm not sure if I actually want you, or if it's only Justice's influence making me think I want this. You should be with someone who isn't so ... confused as I am."

"Since when do you care?"

He stopped pacing. "I do not care. Fenris, you would be better off pursuing Garrett if you're looking to have a bit of fun."

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "You want me to pry Hawke off of Isabela."

"Not pry, so much as ... get between? I know Isabela doesn't mind sharing."

He crossed his arms. "I do not think I would like to 'share'."

Anders laughed and tapped his head. "I'm not exactly alone in here."

"That is not the same thing."

"Fenris, you hate me. I'm always just 'mage' to you."

"I hate magic, not mages. It is not an insult."

"Of course it is. The only time you call Garrett 'mage' is when you're angry at him."

"Hawke is ..."

"Allowed to be more than a mage. Let's leave it at that and call it a night."

Fenris frowned. "This is not over, mage."

Anders laughed. "Mage? See what I mean? It is definitely over."

" **But the shiny ...** aaagh. No shiny elf for you, Justice," Anders said as he walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Good night, you mage-hating menace."

Fenris smacked himself on the forehead after Anders was gone. "Venhedis. This is not over, _Anders_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Varric, help!"

Varric gave a start and jumped up from his ledgers to open his door. "Blondie? What's the emergency?"

Anders shot into the room. "I kissed Fenris! Or rather he kissed me, and I ... participated."

"That is not an emergency, Blondie. You couldn't wait until the morning to brag?"

"This is serious, Varric."

"You're telling me. I owe Rivaini fifty silvers now."

Anders paced from one end of the room to the other and looked at Varric with wide eyes. "What do I do?"

"You're asking me? Were all those tales you told about the Fereldan Circle just wishful thinking on your part? Well, let's see when a boy and a boy, or a boy and elf ..."

"Oh, ha ha. Varric, what the fuck am I going to do? It was bad enough dealing with Justice's obsession without that fool elf getting an obsession of his own."

"Why me?" Varric asked the air. He looked at Anders and waved him to a chair. "Fine, sit. Tell me why you have a problem with this. I know you and Broody bicker all the time, but I never thought you really did hate him."

"That's the problem. I don't know what I really feel. Part of me wants to jump all over Fenris and let him do whatever he wants with me. Part of me wants to strangle that elf whenever the word mage leaves his mouth. How much of that is me, and how much of that is Justice controlling my thoughts?"

Varric spread his hands. "Blondie, I don't understand anything about you and that spirit of yours. How am I going to help you?"

"You have to talk to Fenris."

"And what? Warn him off pursuing you?"

"Yes! Exactly."

"What can I possibly warn Fenris about that he doesn't already know?"

"I don't know! I'm a possessed mage, that should be reason enough for him to back off."

"Except Fenris likes your passenger more than he likes you."

Anders hunched over and groaned. "That's another thing I'm not sure how I feel about. I mean, I'm pretty Justice is ecstatic because Fenris likes him, but I'm also not too happy about it at the same time. Can't you think of something to get Fenris to forget about pursuing Justice ... me ... us?"

"Alright," Varric said. He thought for a moment before nodding and lifting his chin. "Go talk to Hawke."

Anders waved his arms. "Garrett won't help. You know him, he'd just tell me to go for it and then let him know all the details. Never mind if Fenris ends up getting hurt."

"If _Fenris_ ends up getting hurt?"

"Or me. I could be hurt, too."

"But you don't care about yourself, do you? Just Fenris."

"I do! Care about myself, but Justice cares about Fenris."

Varric sighed and looked at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. "Alright, Blondie. Let me ask you this. Are you and Justice ever going to be separate beings again?"

"No, I really don't think that's possible."

"Then there's no problem. However you feel. However Justice feels. That's not going to change."

"But I don't know how I feel!"

"Then you better figure it out," Varric said. "Goodnight Anders."

Varric drank down half a flask of ale after Anders left before going back to his ledgers. He had just started checking figures again when there was another knock on the door.

"Varric!" Fenris said from the other side of the door. "I must speak with you!"

"Shit," Varric said as he got up to let Fenris in. "When did I become everyone's best friend?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Justice approves

Aveline frowned. "Garrett we have work to do. We can't waste any more time just sitting around drinking in the Hanged Man."

Garrett grimaced. "I need a break from busting my ass to help those damned Qunari when I'd much rather go unleashed Saarebas on the whole lot of them. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Aveline said.

Garrett snorted. "Yeah, that's your reason for being here. Not mine."

"I assumed the mage was doing it for the reward," Fenris said.

Anders scowled at him from across the table. "I'm here to _help_. Not for money."

"I was talking about Hawke," Fenris said. "Hawke the mage."

Garrett sighed. "There is no reward."

"There's no reward?" Fenris asked.

Garrett shook his head. "The Viscount asked me to look into it. I can't just say no."

"We are doing this to save innocents," Aveline said crossly. "Qunari or not, everyone is entitled to protection."

"I need another drink." Garrett looked across the room and sighed. "I need a lot of them."

Aveline turned her head and spotted Carver, in full templar regalia, approaching them. She reached out and took Garrett's mug away. "The last thing you need is another drink. Be civil."

Garrett snatched Aveline's mug, drained it in one swallow, and then gestured at Anders. "I'm not the one you have to worry about."

Anders gave a slight nod to the templar when he sat down at their table. "Carver."

"Magey."

Garrett sat up straight and looked suspiciously at Anders. "That's it? No complaints about the nasty templar watching you?"

"Uh, no? Carver's a good templar, and by that I mean he's a bad templar."

"Yeah? So, Carver, if you see an unsanctioned use of magic ..."

"I can be bribed."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Garrett asked.

"Officially? My job. Word is a couple of apostates have been spotted in the Hanged Man. Be sure and let me know if you see one."

"Funny," Garrett said. "Unofficially?"

Carver lowered his voice. "Ser Cullen heard rumours of templar involvement in this Qunari kidnapping."

"Perhaps storming into the Chantry and accusing the Grand Cleric of staging a kidnapping was not ... particularly discreet, mage," Fenris said.

"Yes, well, however he learned of it, Ser Cullen thought it would be best if I accompanied you," Carver said. "It's for your protection. If there are any dead templars at the end of all this, then at least I'll be able to confirm that they were criminals. Then there won't have to be an investigation that might, oh, determine a couple of apostates slaughtered some templars."

"He has a point, mage," Fenris said. "Carver would be useful, and since the ... other mage doesn't mind working with him we may as well let him join us."

Garrett frowned. "Fenris, I'm getting tired of this. If you're angry at me for something, just tell me what it is, already."

"I am not angry."

"You keep calling me mage," Garrett said. "You only call me mage when I've done something to upset you."

"Hah! I told you it was an insult," Anders said.

"It is not."

"From you, it is."

Garrett groaned. "Didn't I tell you two to play with nice with each other?"

"I think that is them playing nice," Carver said.

"Can we just go and do our job before someone ends up dead?" Aveline asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ser Cullen left his office and walked down the hall. "Has that blighted prince turned priest and his elf left yet?" He asked one of the guards stationed at the entrance to the Courtyard.

"No, ser."

"Maker damn them. Have them brought to my office. I want them gone before Meredith gets into a snit. And guard?"

"Ser?"

"Be polite, but not _too_ polite."

"Are you done harassing the mages?" Cullen asked as soon as Sebastian and Fenris were ushered into his office.

"Knight-Captain," Sebastian said. "Why have you summoned us?"

"In the future," Cullen said. "If you have any concerns about conditions in the Gallows, you should bring them to the attention of the templars. Do not go around brazenly asking the mages if they have been mistreated."

"What if the templars are the problem?" Fenris asked.

Cullen slammed his fist on the table. "We do not abuse our charges."

Just then a piercing shriek came from the direction of the mages' quarters. Fenris raised his eyebrows and turned an accusing gaze on the Knight-Captain.

Cullen sighed. "Mages have nightmares. It is a consequence of their curse."

"In the middle of the _day_?"

"At all times, at any time," Cullen said. "I thought a slave from Tevinter would understand why we must be vigilant.

Fenris scowled. "Former slave. This Circle has a pretty bad reputation, according to our sources."

"Sources? What sources?"

"Varric Tethras, for one," Sebastian said. "Kirkwall templars have a history of being unusually strict with mages."

"Tethras ... the _dwarf_? There aren't even any dwarf mages! Your source has no right to judge us on how we deal with our mage problem."

" _Is_ there a mage problem?" Fenris asked.

"This is Kirkwall. If your ... source is any good than you already know that there has always been a greater number of blood mages and failed Harrowings in this Circle than in others. We are not 'unusually strict' we are vigilant because we have to be."

"There have always been problems here?"

"Yes! This Circle has even been annulled a couple of times but the problems persist. We cannot afford to be lenient. It is for the mages own good. We must keep them under control."

"Has no one thought of moving the Circle to another location, or at least tried changing the decor?" Fenris asked.

Cullen made a face. "I'm sorry, but what decor?"

"The Tevinter statues. They were designed to intimidate and terrify slaves. Keeping them around makes the templars look rather bad, does it not? I suspect it is not good for the mages state of mind, either."

"The statues are a part of our history, they instill a sense of pride in ... oh all right. I admit, those statues are horrible, I don't know why they've never been taken down." He shrugged. "The Knight-Commander likes them, maybe all her predecessors did too."

"That says something about the Knight-Commanders," Fenris said.

"That they had horrible taste?" Sebastian asked.

Cullen rolled his eyes. "The statues are of no importance. Changing a few decorations and giving the mages soft pillows and ... and scented candles will not keep their demons away. Or are you going to tell me your Tevinter _master_ lived a life without luxuries?"

Fenris snarled.

"That's a no, then?" Cullen said and then waved a hand over his cluttered desk. "I have work to do. I trust you found the mages had no complaints?"

"None," Sebastian said.

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "They seemed afraid to speak to us."

"That's your complaint?" Cullen asked. "That the mages weren't _chatty_ enough?"

Fenris and Sebastian looked at each other. Fenris waved a hand at Sebastian.

"Not all," Sebastian said reluctantly. "We talked with some of the tranquil."

Cullen dropped his head into his hands. "Oh here it comes. I knew this would happen as soon as they reported you were interrogating Helena."

"She says she was made tranquil because of an illicit affair with another mage, that is a rather harsh punishment for an indiscretion."

"Relationships are fraught with dangers for mages. Dangers I would not expect you to understand, Brother Sebastian."

"Surely it's unreasonable to expect mages to be ... single their entire lives," Sebastian said.

Cullen's eye twitched. "I fail to see the problem. Most templars take a vow of celibacy, much like your own. We expect no more from the mages than from ourselves."

"Seriously?" Fenris asked. "Because the brothels are always stuffed full of templars whenever I'm there. I don't think I've ever seen a Circle mage with them."

"How often do you go to brothels?" Sebastian asked.

Fenris scowled. "Every time Hawke wants to investigate something. His first step is always to visit the brothels looking for information. A lot of times we do pick up a lead from one of the workers. I don't want to know what the templars are picking up from the workers."

"It is not the same," Cullen said. "Templars bending the rules are not dangerous, mages are. You must understand that they are not people like you and me."

"But they are people," Sebastian said. "And bound to make the occasional mistake. All of us do"

"They are mages," Cullen said. "Do you want one of them make a _mistake_ and destroy all of Kirkwall?"

"Uh, no?"

Cullen waved a hand in dismissal. "Your argument is not even relevant. Since Helena was _not_ made tranquil because of that affair."

"The tranquil have no reason to lie," Sebastian said.

"Or knowledge beyond their own experience," Cullen said. "That may be why Helena thinks she was made tranquil but in truth she was always ... volatile. Ser Alrik determined she was at risk of turning to blood magic. It was her choice to be made tranquil. Better that than dead."

"Ser Alrik," Sebastian said and exchanged a look with Fenris. "We have concerns about him."

"Any reason why? Or are you just playing a _hunch_? Did Alicia say something about Ser Alrik?"

"She said she was instructed not to say anything about him or other templars. Several of the other tranquil also answered our questions about their treatment by saying with they could not answer those questions."

"Being reluctant to speak with you is hardly proof of any wrongdoing," Cullen said. "However, in respect of your station, Brother Sebastian, I will have Helena's situation investigated."

"Would it not have been better to investigate _before_ using the Rite of Tranquility?" Fenris asked.

"There was an investigation," Cullen said as he threw up his hands. "What do you think we _are_? Monsters? What is wrong with you, Sebastian, that you keep looking to find problems where there are none? Just a few weeks ago you tried to convince me that Anders, _Anders_ of all people, was dangerous."

"He's an abomination!" Sebastian said.

Cullen sighed. "Because he ... glows blue. That's what spirit healers _do_. They form a relationship with a fade spirit and channel that energy into creation magic. Granted if you are right and he is channelling a spirit of Justice that is a bit odd. Most healers seek out the gentler spirits, but it is still nothing to be concerned about. I thought I explained that to you."

"You did," Fenris said as elbowed Sebastian in the side. "He just has trouble letting some things go."

Cullen looked at them suspiciously. "Is that what brought this on? Anders said something about the mean templars in the Gallows and you two decided he must be telling the truth? That mage has always been a whiny little sod."

Sebastian looked annoyed. "I'm only here because Fenris asked for my help. As far as I'm concerned Anders should be locked up in here for everyone's safety."

Fenris growled.

"He's dangerous," Sebastian said to Fenris.

Cullen sighed and took several deep breaths. "Brother Sebastian, Kirkwall is in a delicate state right now. Between the refugees still hanging around and the Qunari getting more agitated after that problem with their delegates, the commoners are growing increasingly restless. It's really not worth stirring them up to bring one harmless apostate in."

"He is not harmless. He kills templars!"

"Oh not this again," Cullen said. He drummed his fingers on the table. "I thought Ser Rylock was lyrium-addled when she claimed he killed templars, everyone in the tower who had met Anders thought so. I have no idea what your excuse is. That mage was notorious in the tower for several things, but not for being dangerous. He's a snivelling coward who would probably faint if a rabbit startled him."

Fenris' mouth twitched as he fought back a laugh. "Is that what you told the Knight-Commander?"

Cullen glared at him. "It's the truth! The mage is useful, spirit healers always are, but hardly dangerous."

"I have seen ..." Sebastian started to say.

Cullen held up a hand to stop him. "You have seen what? A little fire or ice summoned with a snap of his fingers? I understand how frightening that may be to someone unused to magic, Brother Sebastian, but really, Anders cannot possibly be the dangerous battlemage you make him out to be. I have no idea how he managed to convince the Wardens to recruit him, and I'm sure he ran away from them the first time he came face to face with a darkspawn."

Sebastian scowled and looked at Fenris. "A little help?"

Fenris shrugged. "Anders is no magister."

"Quite right," Cullen said. "Sebastian, you better make up your mind, You cannot in one breath accuse templars of abusing mages, and in the next breath demand we bring in an apostate. Unless you are not worried about how we'll treat him, that is."

Fenris crossed his arms. "I have concerns."

"Then perhaps we should have your _friend_ investigate our Circle from the inside," Cullen said. "There's been some talk about a Hightown noble who might be a hidden mage; we could check out those rumours as well. So tell me, elf, do you have concerns?"

Fenris sighed and let his arms fall back down. "No."

"Now, you two have wasted enough of my time. Go, and stop listening to delusional mages. Let us do our jobs in peace."

"He is no magister?" Sebastian said once they were back in the courtyard.

'He is not," Fenris said.

"Anders _is_ dangerous," Sebastian said.

"Not to me, and probably not to you."

Sebastian scowled. "Are you at least satisfied that the mages are not being abused?"

"Are you?" Fenris asked. "I think Ser Cullen is blind to more than the mage's abilities. I don't like having my ... associates threatened either."

Sebastian rubbed his temples. "Ser Cullen has been flouting the law. It's not much of a threat when he says he'll stop turning a blind eye to Hawke's existence; mages really shouldn't be allowed to live outside the Circle. I will admit that there were far more Tranquil than I expected. I don't know. Perhaps Cullen's investigation will be fruitful."

Fenris stopped walking. "We should do more. It is disturbing how much loyalty the mage has earned simply by healing the poor."

"I have been saying that for years," Sebastian said.

Fenris scowled. "I didn't mean it like that. Anders is not the problem."

"What did you mean?"

Fenris turned and waved towards the Gallows. "Is there not a single creation mage in that place who can be trusted outside the Gallows? Not even with a templar escort? No mage out of the hundreds behind those doors who could help the poor? Anders wouldn't be so important to the common folk if there were Circle mages doing what he does."

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "Mages are not slaves. They cannot be ordered to help the poor."

"Can they be _asked_? Have they been asked?"

"I shall bring the matter up with Elthina," Sebastian. "It would be good to weaken that abomination's influence in Kirkwall."

"That was not my point."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders raced up the stairs and slid into Varric's suite. "Fenris is a traitor!"

Varric waved a hand and the merchant he was talking with exited hastily. "I doubt that, but go on, tell me all about it."

Isabela followed him in and closed the door. "This isn't going to be as much fun as I thought it would be when Anders ran up here all flushed and panting. I was hoping to hear about a kinky, glowy sex romp."

"You'll just have to keep writing your own," Varric said.

"Please don't," Anders said.

She pouted. "I can't stop now, everyone loved the part with the electricity trick and the latest one with the barrier trick was even more popular."

Anders frowned. "I don't have a barrier trick."

Isabela looked smug. "Garrett does."

Anders looked like he wanted to ask a question, but just shook his head and turned back to Varric instead. "Fenris has been busy in the Gallows, working with that Sebastian. They're plotting to drag Garrett and me to the Gallows. Merrill too, probably."

Varric scowled. "They are not. Have you been getting into your lyrium supplies again?"

"No! I ... they are up to something."

"Oh sweetie, everyone's always up to something," Isabela said. "But why on Thedas would Fenris suddenly decide, after all these years, to turn you in now?"

Varric shook his head. "Blondie, do you really think Fenris is the type to shag you one day and turn on you the next?"

"Shag?" Isabela asked. "What shag? When? And why didn't anyone tell me all about it?"

"There was no shagging!" Anders said. "Do you think that's it? I turned Fenris down and he doesn't know how to deal with rejection so he's going the revenge route?"

"I think you're losing it," Varric said.

"I'll handle this, Varric," Isabela said as she put a hand on Anders shoulders and pushed him into a chair. She snatched a mug of ale and gave it to him. "First, drink. Now."

He looked at it dubiously. "Justice doesn't ..."

"Drink it all," she said. "Good boy, now we are going to go find Gary and see if he can straighten your crazy little head out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop dragging your heels, Anders," Garrett said as they headed up the steps to Hightown. "I will pick you up and carry you like a sack of potatoes if I have to."

"You should do that," Isabela said. "I'd like to see what a jealous Fenris looks like."

Anders glared at Isabela. "Would you stop that? I'm telling you Fenris is plotting against all of us mages, not ... whatever you think he's doing."

Garrett sighed and grabbed Anders by the back of his coat. "Alright, listen up. We are going to talk to Fenris about his recent trip to the Gallows, and then you will apologize to him for being such a paranoid ass. There is no way Fenris would ever stab me in the back. Or you."

"He's more the type to stab you from the front. Or rather rip your heart out from the front," Isabela said.

"What about Sebastian?" Anders said.

"Hmm," Garrett thought for a moment. "Nah, he's not the stab in the back type either. You'd hear the praying before he could get close enough to do anything."

"Hawke, get in here before the neighbours complain to Aveline again," Fenris said as he yanked the door open. "What is going on? I could hear you arguing half way down the street. I can assure that I do not stab ... associates in the back."

"I'll make this short," Garrett said. "Are you and Sebastian planning to turn in ... oh about three, apostates to the templars?"

Fenris looked confused. "No."

"See?" Garrett said as he turned to Anders and shoved him forwards. "Now apologize."

"He was asking the mages in the Courtyard all sorts of questions," Anders said. "They think he's a templar spy."

"I am not."

Garrett put his hands on his hips and glared at Anders.

Anders sighed. "Alright, then what were you doing?"

Fenris shifted from foot to foot. "I was trying to be ... supportive. Varric pointed out that you have been more than willing to fight criminal mages."

"Only when they do things that would label anyone a criminal," Anders said. "I don't consider just being an apostate a criminal act. Or taking out a templar who's hunting you just because you're a mage. Slaughtering a merchant on the other hand ..."

"I was trying to show that I do not hate mages; I do not hate you. I may often find you annoying, but I do not hate you. If I could get Sebastian to look into how the Circle operates then perhaps ... he has the ear of the Grand Cleric. They could make changes in the Circle."

"How did it go?" Garrett asked.

Fenris scowled. "I would not hope for much."

"Aw, that's too bad," Isabela said. "I think it was sweet of you to try. Wasn't it, Anders?"

"Did you really think I was going to betray you to the templars?" Fenris asked.

"Um," Anders said and froze for a moment before giving Fenris a half-smile. "I sort of did. Sorry, Fenris. Uh ... could you please stop looking so hurt? You're making Justice feel all ... all funny."

"Like he wants to rip off all of your clothes and then pounce on Fenris?" Isabela asked.

Anders grimaced. "More like he want to ... hold the elf and ... um, cuddle him."

Fenris' eyebrows rose. "Cuddle?"

"Really, Anders," Isabela said. "You need to stop using the poor little fade spirit as an excuse. _Justice_ won't let me get drunk, _Justice_ wants to cuddle the pretty, shiny elf. I suppose it's all Justice's fault you want to rip templars apart, too?"

Anders winced. "The no drinking bit is all Justice I assure you."

"And the cuddling?"

"Justice!"

"Sure, buddy," Garrett said. "I'll bet Justice was a real hugger before you two merged."

Anders frowned. "He was stuck in a decaying corpse. No one ever touched him."

"So there were no cuddles between you two?"

"Eww. No."

"No hugging? No intimate fun times?" Garrett asked as he made an obscene gesture.

Anders, Isabela and Fenris all looked appalled. Garrett turned a beseeching look at Isabela who just shook her head at him.

Anders covered his eyes. "Moving on. Justice didn't have any ... physical wants in his old host. Now he does and it is really freaking me out. I'm not sure all these ... feelings are good for Justice. I mean, he did once tell me that demons are spirits corrupted by their desires."

"Justice is no demon," Fenris said.

"I know that," Anders said. "But ..."

"Whoa," Garrett said. "Okay, are you trying to tell me spirits shouldn't have desires?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I might be only a hedge mage ..."

Fenris snorted. "Hardly."

"... but that's a load of bullshit. Corrupted by desires is hardly the same as not having any desires at all. I mean really, what was Justice in the Fade?"

"An embodiment of the mortal concept of Justice."

"So - his entire existence revolved around the _desire_ to seek out injustices and right them."

"More like a need than a want, but I see your point. Still, the longer he's part of me, the more feelings he seems to get. That can't be good."

"Is this the same Greagoir I met in the Pearl?" Isabela said. "You turned into a real stick-in-the-mud. Let the spirit have some fun."

"I agree," Garrett said and then narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. Your real name is Greagoir? Why would you let Isabela know that and not me?"

"What? No! That's just the name I used in taverns and brothels whenever I ran away from the Circle. Some of the templars got their skirts in a twist over it, but a few of the younger ones thought it was hilarious that they could go around bragging about dragging Greagoir out of yet another brothel."

Garrett looked confused. "If you say so."

"He was the Knight-Commander when Anders was in the Fereldan Circle," Fenris said to Garrett.

"How do you know that?" Anders asked.

Fenris shrugged. "Varric. I wanted to know how your Circles worked, he helped me find out a few details."

Anders grimaced. "Great, now Justice is getting ... squishy feelings about you again."

"Oh, I get it," Garrett said and then got a disgusted look on his face. "Gah, Meredith in the Blooming Rose. Bad thoughts. Getting back to Justice - I think it's fine if he's started showing some feelings besides anger. Don't get me wrong, it's great fun when he tears templars apart, but how can I put this? If he does end up getting corrupted then you'll be better off if he's corrupted by lust than rage."

"Garrett!" Anders said.

Garrett help up one hand. "Possessed by a rage demon. Bad."

Garrett held up the other hand and waggled his fingers. "Possessed by a desire demon. Fun."

Fenris eyes widened and he snarled. "Hawke, is that your idea of a joke?"

Anders turned and cast a bolt of lightning at Garrett.

"Hey!" Garrett said as he rubbed his slightly smoking chest.

"Just checking," Anders said.

"Checking what? Oh, you jackass," Garrett said just before throwing his own lance of arcane power at Anders.

Anders stumbled back a step and his eyes flashed blue briefly.

"Still only one possessed mage in this room," Garrett said.

"Doesn't hurt to check," Fenris said with a nod to Anders.

"Yes it does!" Garrett said. "Ow."

"Do you think you can do that once a week or so?" Fenris asked.

"If you want me to, sure," Anders said.

"You two need to work on your trust issues," Garrett said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Fenris is supportive

A stone rattled Fenris' window. He scowled and braced himself for a fight.

"Hey, elf! You in there? The healer wants to see you."

Fenris looked out the window at a scruffy child standing there tossing a rock from hand to hand. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't know. I'm just delivering a message."

"I suppose you expect a tip now."

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me not to wander around Hightown at night, or maybe that I should have a bath."

"Uh..."

"Yeah, keep it to yourself Ser Clever Pants. Just get down to Darktown before the healer's feathers moult."

Fenris frowned but still pulled on his armour. A short time later he walked cautiously into the clinic, relieved to find no signs of trouble, and followed the light to the alcove where Anders was sitting at his desk.

"Mage, I ... fasta vass. I have been thinking of you as the mage for years. It is _not_ an insult."

Anders looked thoughtful and then shrugged and smiled. "I suppose It's no worse than being called 'the Anders mage'."

"Good. Now, why have ... is that one of Varric's earrings?"

"Er, yes, I sold all mine," Anders said as he flicked the gold hoop in his ear. "Varric made me promise not to sell this one. I think it looks rakish. Isabela gave me the shirt."

"I take it she did _not_ give you the pants."

"No, these are mine. I thought they were ... um, non-magey enough."

"Is there some reason you want to look like pirate?"

"I don't! Just less like a mage. I thought you'd like it."

Fenris looked him over. "The earring does not suit you."

"Yes it does. It did," Anders said and then took the earring out and looked at it mournfully. "Justice really ruined my style."

"I trust you didn't bring me here to talk about your clothes. Was there something you needed?"

"Not much, just freedom for mages."

Fenris groaned and rubbed his temples.

"It's true!" Anders said. "But I'm not expecting you to agree with me anytime soon. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I accused you of plotting to set the templars on me. Although, in my defence, you have been praising the Circles ever since we met."

"And for years before we met," Fenris said. "I still think the Circles are necessary, but if they are anything like the Gallows then I can understand why you want them destroyed."

"They aren't,' Anders said and then leaned back in his chair. "The other Circles aren't anything like the Gallows, I mean. Kirkwall is the worst I've ever heard of. Unless you consider Annulled Circles to be worse, but who really knows? The only survivors of annulments are templars, and they always say the mages turned maleficar for no reason."

"If Kirkwall gets a new Knight-Commander and if conditions in the Gallows improve, then would that be enough for you to set aside this cause of yours?"

Anders grimaced. "No, I'm sorry, Fenris, but no."

"Mages must be ..."

"Trained. Mages must be trained. Not locked up, not taught that they're cursed by the maker, not torn away from their families, not ..." Anders eyes flashed blue and for a moment his whole body shone with light.

Fenris stepped forwards. "Justice? Anders?"

"Right on both counts," Anders said. "Don't worry, he's upset with me, not you. Justice doesn't want us fighting. I brought you here to thank you for listening to me about how mages are treated and trying to help, not to argue with you again. I should be more appreciative when you've gone through so much trouble just to get laid."

"I was not trying to ..."

"I know, Fenris," Anders said as he stood up and rummaged through his papers. Finally he found he was looking for and tossed an amulet to Fenris.

Fenris snatched it out of the air and looked down at it. "What is this?"

"An amulet of spell protection. I understand why you are wary of mages and their magic. I will admit that some mages should be ... restrained. Some, not all, mind you. I'd appreciate it if you kept it easy to remove, though. The damn thing wards off all magic, including healing."

He looked at the amulet in his hand. "I need no reward."

"It's not an award, it's a gift."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You don't have to be concerned, I've checked it out thoroughly for any hidden magical traps. It's perfectly safe to wear. You can have Garrett examine it if you don't trust me."

"That won't be necessary," Fenris said as slipped the amulet into his pocket.

Anders sighed. "Maybe you're right and it isn't too late to change the Circles peacefully. The Grand Cleric could improve conditions in the Gallows. The templars can't be all bad - they haven't razed Darktown to get to me yet."

Fenris coughed. "Ser Cullen might have had something to do with that. Apparently you were rather notorious in the Fereldan Circle."

"Hey, everyone was kissing everyone. It wasn't just _me_."

"Not ... for that. Cullen thinks you're completely harmless. Or as he put it: you would probably faint if a rabbit startled you. I don't think you have to worry about the templars coming after you anytime soon."

"Well, that's good to know. I'll just have to resist the urge to simultaneously summon a firestorm and a tempest over his head."

Fenris looked at Anders and then shuffled his feet nervously. "Ah, not that I'm judging, but is your talent for ...uh, destructive forces of nature, a gift from Justice?"

"It wasn't like that. I've always had a deft hand with the elements. I just didn't let the templars know just what I was capable of besides creation magic. It's safer that way. A mage who threatens a templar is a dead mage. I was really good at cringing and grovelling. You live longer when the templars are laughing at you than when they start in with the smiting and the stabbing."

"I see."

Anders scratched the back of his head. "As far as making me stronger, physically anyways, I think joining the Wardens did more than merging with Justice did. There's the lovely link to the darkspawn of course, but then we're also stronger and the enhanced stamina is fun."

"Is it true that wardens are actually blight tainted ghouls?"

"No! Well, yes, sort of. How do you know about that, anyway?"

"That drunk who always used to be at the Hanged Man complained about being a warden a lot. Remember Whimpering Al?"

"Oh, him. We're not supposed to go around shooting our mouths off about Warden secrets. We're not supposed to leave the order either, but it looks like I'm not the only one who said fuck it to the darkspawn and the deep roads."

"I don't think anyone believed him. It was just fun to get him drunk and see what he'd complain about next."

"The Warden bits were probably all true. Unfortunately. The taint's not contagious or visible, if you were wondering."

"I ... was not. Were his ramblings about the templars true as well?"

"I don't know - what did he say?"

"That lyrium isn't actually needed to use templar talents."

Anders scrunched up his nose. "Oh Maker, I really hope that isn't true. If it is then that means the Chantry has been screwing over the templars for years by addicting them to lyrium for no reason. I do not want to feel sorry for those blighted mage-hunters."

"Should a Warden really be using blighted as an insult?

"Fine, I do not want to feel sorry for those pox-ridden mage-hunters. And yes, I have every right to use pox-ridden as an insult."

Fenris smirked. "That's twice you've let me know that you don't have any contagious diseases."

"It's been years since I tried seducing someone, I'm a little out of practice," Anders said and then stood up and stretched lazily. "Oh hey, want to know what I did get from Justice? Besides the constant nagging voice in my head?"

"You do not have to ... mage what are you doing?"

Anders finished pulling his shirt off and glanced over at Fenris who was now studying a crack in the wall. "Don't go all shy on me now. I'm showing you why it's standard procedure to take the heads off of abominations. I am really hard to kill now. Look at this, a templar's sword went right through my heart."

"Were you this obvious back when you were 'in practice'?"

"Hmm, yes I was. I was also a lot better, and faster, at getting past the talking to the fun parts. I had a real point here though," he snapped his fingers to draw Fenris' attention to the large scar across his chest. "See? I would be dead now if it weren't for Justice. Well, maybe not. I did only get skewered because I was possessed. They probably would have just dragged me to the Circle and then branded me if we hadn't merged. Which would be worse than being dead. Really, how you can continue to support the Circles when they allow such a barbaric practice as tranquillity is completely ..."

Fenris walked over and put his hand over Anders' mouth. "Now would be a good time to stop talking, mage."

Anders eyes flashed blue. Fenris removed his hand and stepped back.

"That was a jest, mage."

"It's fine," Anders said as he eyed the lyrium brands on Fenris' chin. "Justice approves."

"Ah, good," Fenris said and then shivered as Anders went from staring at his brands to tracing over them with his tongue.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"You or Justice? Will he come out and play if I do this?"

Anders stopped nuzzling Fenris when his brands flared with power. "Maker's balls, Justice _really_ approves."

"So much for Warden stamina."

"Shut up and get naked. it's about frequency, not duration."

"We shall see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This tunnel has been around for years, you say?" Garrett said as they peered into a small tunnel hidden in a corner of Darktown.

"Centuries," Anders said. "It's handy for smuggling mages out, and lyrium in, to the Circle. Any templar that discovers it is silenced with either lyrium or an axe. It was the same in Kinloch. The lyrium smugglers were the mages best friends."

Merrill giggled.

"That ... wasn't a joke."

Garrett grinned. "Let's go templar-hunting."

"Evidence-hunting, Garrett," Anders said. "I'd rather not run into templars in the Gallows where they can call all their friends to come help them."

"Fine, spoil-sport."

"Multiple silences and smites are not a good thing, Garrett. Shall we get going?"

"We'll have to wait a few minutes. I asked Fenris and Varric to meet us here."

"Why would you do that?" Anders asked. "This Tranquil Solution is a mage concern. That's why I just wanted you and Merrill along."

"With me getting to take point and step in all the traps as well as get shot full of all the arrows. Not a great plan, Anders," Garrett said. "Varric won't mind, and I'm saving you the headache of explaining to Fenris why you didn't trust him. Again."

"I do trust him," Anders said. "But I don't want to make Fenris fight templars. He's still too sympathetic towards them."

"He's not getting cuddly with a templar," Garrett said.

Anders rolled his eyes. "No one's getting cuddly."

"That's too bad," Merrill said. "Is it because he leaves that spiky armour on like Isabela wrote? That would make it hard to snuggle. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you to teach me that ice and fire trick."

"There is no ..." Anders said and then sighed. "Merrill, Isabela's stories are just stories. Nothing she writes is true."

"Oh," Merrill said. "But Garrett showed me how to do that barrier trick. That was real."

"You're teaching Merrill _sex spells_ ," Anders said to Garrett.

"Trading sex spells actually," Garrett said. "The Dalish have this really fun one that's a variant of that root spell Merrill's always using."

Merrill perked up. "I can demonstrate it for you but you'll have to take your pants off first."

"Sweet Andraste, no!"

Merrill smiled. "That was a joke."

"Not that I mind the subject, but did you have to drag us all the way through Darktown's most depressing pits just to share kinky mage spells with each other?" Varric asked as he Fenris walked up to the mages.

Fenris folded his arms and glared at Anders. "Why was Hawke the one who told me about this mission of yours?"

"It's mage underground stuff! Do you want to help smuggle mages out of the Circle?"

"Are you smuggling mages out of the Circle today?"

"Um, no," Anders said. "Hey, I was being considerate for once."

" **You were wrong, apologize,"** Justice said.

"Gah," Anders said. "Can we just go do this?"

"You guys have the strangest threesome I've ever heard of," Varric said as they headed in to the darkness.

"Please don't call it that," Anders said.

"Two plus onesome?" Garrett said. "Say, Fenris, about that Warden Stamina ..."

"Vastly overrated."

"Was that a joke?" Merrill asked.

"Sadly, no," Fenris said.

"Don't listen to him," Anders said. "It was a joke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," Garrett said as he waded through a pile of mangled templar bodies. "That could have gone better."

"We did fine," Merrill said as she looked at Garrett over the shoulder of a hysterically weeping mage who was clutching Merrill with a vise-like grip. "Mostly. Justice didn't kill any of us, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, Daisy, that's good," Varric said.

"Unless Fenris finishes Anders off when he catches up to him," Garrett said. "Just putting that out there."

Varric scowled. "How's the little runaway doing?"

"I don't know," Merrill said and then shook the crying girl. "Hey, how you doing? It's good to be alive, isn't it? And you escaped from the Circle! Yay!"

The weeper looked through blurry eyes at Merrill and sniffled. "Who _are_ you people?"

"We just slaughtered a bunch of templars to save you," Garrett said. "I'd say that makes us friends. Come to think of it, I've met most of my friends over a pile of bodies. Nothing says bonding like a slaughter fest."

The girl shuffled behind Merrill and peeked out at Garrett. "Is he another demon?"

Garrett pouted. "It's not my fault if people end up falling on my blade a lot. I don't go around looking for trouble."

"Yes you do, frequently," Varric said as he searched through the dead templars' pockets.

"Um, do you have a name?" Merrill asked.

"Ella. Can I go home before that demon comes back?"

"Justice isn't a demon," Garrett said. "He's a benevolent spirit. Okay, not always benevolent, but he does help people. Most of the time. He's just got a few anger issues ... that make him act somewhat demonic. Uh, that is he's a benevolent spirit with some demonic traits. No, wait. Well, shit."

Varric glared at him. "Maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't have encouraged the spirit to indulge in his _feelings_."

Garrett kicked a dead templar. "That's not fair. Justice has been ripping apart templars for _years_. Today wasn't all that much different, except for the bit at the end where he tried to ... uh, kill Ella."

Ella whimpered and buried her head in Merrill's shoulder. "I want to go back to the Circle."

"Whoa, not a good idea," Garrett said. "That place is just not safe."

Ella turned and stared at him. "You think it's safe out here?"

"You're just a little shaken up," Garrett said. "I can understand that. Freedom can be a little scary, but you'll get used to it. I've got a friend in the mage underground who can ... hmm, we have a slight problem."

"Maybe we could blindfold her before taking her to you-know-who's clinic?" Merrill said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris found the way to the clinic barred by a handful of Darktowners. "Let me through."

"He's one of the healers' companions isn't he?"

"Yeah, the healer didn't look too good when he ran by us, elf."

Fenris frowned. "Which is why you should let me see to him."

They stepped aside. "The door's barred from the inside," one of them said.

"Not for long," Fenris said as he phased his arm through the door and unlocked it.

"Handy trick," a bystander said. "I could get you a good job with the Coterie if you're looking for work."

"I ... will keep that in mind," Fenris said. "The healer will _not_ be available tomorrow. See to it that he is not disturbed."

Fenris barred the door again and went to find Anders. "Mage? What are you doing?"

Anders laughed and stopped sorting through his things. "Leaving. I can't stay here. In Kirkwall. Have you come to take me to the Circle?"

"No. Come here, you need to wash all that blood and filth off."

"Why? If you're not turning me in to the templars, aren't you just going to kill me? I ... that might be for the best."

Fenris knelt beside Anders and helped him stand up. "Don't be absurd."

"Hello, possessed mage. Murderous possessed mage. I turned my friend into a demon, what does that make me?" Anders said as Fenris steered him over to the water pump. "I'm everything you hate and fear about mages."

He frowned. "Justice is no demon. Come and get cleaned up, mage."

"Right, because _spirits_ go around slaughtering innocents all the time."

"No one died today who didn't deserve to."

"Only because you stopped us. What happens tomorrow? What happens if we attack you the next time?"

Fenris frowned and finally picked up a rag and some soap and started washing the blood off Anders when he didn't move to start cleaning himself. "You will not hurt me."

"You can't know that! Justice ... Vengeance took over completely. I thought it wouldn't happen again. I thought I could control it. I can't."

Fenris paused. "Again? Mage, we will have to have a long talk later. But now you need to rest."

"I can't," Anders said. "You have to leave, I can't be trusted."

Fenris sighed. "You know I can defend myself if I have to. I doubt it will come to that, however. Tell me mage, how is Justice feeling?"

"I don't know. I can't tell my thoughts from his."

"Are either of you disappointed because you didn't kill that girl?"

"Of course not!"

"Hmm. Getting any cravings to go out and torment people? Besides templars."

Anders hunched over. "No."

"Justice is no demon. Yes, you lost control and forgot who was friend and who was foe. It happens."

Anders laughed. "It happens whenever a demon takes over his host."

Fenris dried Anders off and then steered him over to his cot. "A demon would not have let his host regain control. Get some sleep, Anders. It was a battle frenzy, not a malicious demonic act. We will discuss this in the morning when you are calmer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Fenris," Varric said. "How's Blondie holding up?"

"More importantly, how's Justice? Is he feeling at all ...um, demonic?" Garrett asked.

"If he stumbles out here going 'Grr. Argh!' and looks hungry we should run for it," Isabela said.

Fenris frowned. "He's not a ... he's not that type of abomination."

"I don't know, he did take a pretty big bite out of one of the archers."

"This is not the time for levity, Hawke," Fenris said.

"Keep it down out there!" Anders said from his writing alcove. "I've almost got this paragraph finished."

"You're letting him work on his manifesto?" Garrett asked. "Is that wise?"

Fenris shrugged. "It got him to stop calling himself a monster."

Varric went over and took a look at what Anders was writing. "You might want to take a break, Blondie. I don't think 'garbreak templarrg diediedie' is a very convincing argument."

Anders stopped and looked down at his scroll. "Maybe not. Have you come to kill me?"

"Uh, no," Varric said.

"Not yet," Anders said. "Actually, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me before you did it. I'd rather not see the death-blow coming."

"No one wants to kill you," Varric said.

"Unless you try to eat us," Isabela said. "Are you feeling at all hungry?"

Anders stared at her. "Not really, no."

"How about Justice?" Garrett asked. "Getting any urges to take a nibble or two?"

Anders sighed. "No, and Justice isn't who you have to worry about. I am."

"Sure looked like it was Justice who lost control to me," Garrett said.

Anders shook his head. "It wasn't Justice's fault. Faith was never corrupted by Wynne. Justice was corrupted by me. Therefore it's my fault Justice lost control last night. I'm the monster."

"Time out," Garrett said. "Faith? As in a spirit of Faith? I thought this getting possessed by a spirit was your special little thing. This has happened before?"

"Yes, you've heard of blight companion Wynne? She was possessed. The Commander told me all about it. Did you think I just agreed to merge with Justice without thinking about it first?"

Fenris coughed. "Of course you didn't. So - just how many mages out there are possessed by spirits?"

"Just the one that I know about. Plus me."

Isabela raised her hand. "Ooh, ooh, I know where there are lots of possessed mages."

"Tevinter?" Garrett asked.

"Probably," Isabela said. "But I meant possessed by spirits. Rivaini Seers do it all the time. In more ways than one."

"And you're just mentioning this _now_?" Anders asked.

She shrugged. "I figured you already knew all about it. Everybody does."

Anders covered his face with one hand. "Not in the Circle. The only thing you hear about is possession by demons. As in don't do it. Don't even think about it. Don't get caught looking it up in the library. If a templar dreams about you thinking about it then it's the axe for you. Possession is bad."

"It's not the same as you and the glowing lyrium-slut though," Isabela said. "I have never, ever heard of a spirit actually existing outside of the fade. The spirits always aid the seers from the fade. Unless a seer becomes an abomination, but those happen when a demon tricks a seer into believing they're a benevolent spirit. Or so I've always thought."

Anders looked stricken. Fenris put a hand on his shoulder and scowled at Isabela.

Garrett looked thoughtful. "But there could be more possessed mages in the Circles even if it's not exactly like our lovable abomination here. Mages can't just walk around telling everyone they've gone and gotten themselves possessed. Still, if it's happened to at least two Circle mages than I'd bet it's happened before. It's certainly something to think about."

"Stop thinking about it, Garrett," Anders said and then pointed at himself. "Look what happens when it goes wrong."

Garrett scowled. "Let's get this straight. I am not now, or ever, planning to get possessed by anything. Spirit, demon, or whatever. This body's all mine, and only mine."

"Only yours?" Isabela asked.

"And sometimes hers."

"Right, I'm the only one stupid enough to get possessed on purpose," Anders said and then ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I should have asked earlier. How is the girl doing?"

"I took her to Selby," Varric said. "Ella will be fine. Much better than if we hadn't shown up, that's for sure."

"That's something," Anders said.

"Yeah, buddy," Garrett said. "You did good. You were right about the Tranquil Solution, too. Or at least partly right."

Fenris pulled Varric aside when Hawke and Anders were talking. "Alrik was turning mages tranquil for years. No one stopped him even after he proposed that ludicrous Tranquil Solution of his. Anders is an optimistic fool if he really thinks Meredith and the Grand Cleric will do anything to change the way the Gallows is run."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little hope," Varric said.

"He can't stay in Kirkwall," Fenris said. "Not the way he is now. A little hope is fine, until it's taken away. Anders was a nervous wreck yesterday, and he still is if you ask me. I don't think Justice is all that well, either."

"I know," Varric said. "It's not everyday I get friends asking if I'm going to kill them."

"We have to leave. I'm sure a lot of the mage's problems stem from Justice getting frustrated when nothing he does makes things change for the better."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere we won't be faced with injustice everyday."

"So nowhere on Thedas then."

"There's got to be somewhere that's better than here. Some place without mages and templars. How hard is it to get into Orzammar?"

Varric scowled. "That place has its own problems Broody, don't even think about it."

"Don't think about what?" Isabela asked as she caught the last part of their conversation. "Chesty the dwarf sandwiched between two glowing bundles of hotness?"

Fenris groaned. "No, Isabela. Taking the mage to Orzammar."

"You're leaving?" Isabela said. "No, no, no you can't leave, you two are far too amusing."

Anders came over and scowled at Fenris. "I can't abandon my cause. There's still a lot of work to do here."

"As I recall, mage, it was your idea to leave Kirkwall in the first place."

"Garrett asked me to stay," Anders said.

Fenris glared at Garrett.

"What?" Garrett said. "Was I suppose to call the man a horrible monster and drive him out of town?"

"I can't leave," Anders said. "Not until the mages in the Gallows are free."

Fenris kept glaring at Garrett.

"Er," Garrett said. "That could happen."

"Yes, and Sebastian might go skipping through the Blooming Rose hand-in-hand with the Grand Cleric," Varric said.

"Naked!" Isabela added and then frowned. "Oops, for once that doesn't make it better."

Fenris turned to Anders. "We are leaving."

Anders crossed his arms and shook his head. "I have too much to do."

Fenris sighed and let his brands flare briefly.

" **Ooh, shiny** ... uh, alright we can leave," Anders said. "If we come back. We are coming back, right?"

"Lyrium-slut," Isabela said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Anders is paranoid

"Must I pretend to be a servant to the mage?" Fenris asked.

"You're an elf," Isabela said. "An armed elf."

"I fail to see the problem," Fenris said. "No one bothers me in Kirkwall."

Varric coughed. "That's because people here think of you as 'Hawke's elf'."

Fenris scowled.

"It's no big deal," Varric said. "Especially if it helps keep the bigots from pestering you. Besides, it doesn't bother Hawke that the merchants call him Tethras' dog when he's not around."

"Er, what?" Garrett said. "Hey, I'm supposed to the be the hero. You told me I was the hero."

"That's the way I wrote the story," Varric said. "But merchants have a knack for seeing through the bullshit."

"Is this the wrong time to ask you to wear that cute little collar out in public?" Isabela asked.

"Woof," Garrett said sullenly.

"We should get to the docks, mage," Fenris said. "I trust you don't expect me to call you master."

"Certainly not," Anders said. "Boss will be fine. Or Ser."

"I could call you the drowned mage," Fenris said. "Or the hanged from the yardarm mage."

"You have no sense of humour," Anders said.

"I better warn you that the Captain knows you're a mage," Isabela said. "The only way I could get you cheap passage so quickly was to promise the Captain you'll make with the sparklies when asked."

"I don't mind, I spend half my time healing sailors from things they pick up in port already."

"It's not only healing he's interested in. You know how dangerous the seas are, there's a very good chance you'll end up in battle. It's fairly common for pirates to set fire to their targets' sails. Fires slow them down and create panic. A good mage can give a ship quite an advantage."

"I can help, it won't be any problem to quench fires with a little ice or even a blizzard if it's really bad."

Isabela chuckled. "Oh, sweetie. I'm afraid it was the size of your fireballs the Captain was really interested in."

Anders frowned. "Oh, wonderful. If I end up shackled and hanged on a scaffold I'll be sure to come back and haunt you. Wait, I'll send Justice to haunt you. He's much better at giving those irritatingly judgemental lectures."

"Mage, we have to go," Fenris said as he walked over to the door.

Anders dumped a pile of papers on Garrett's table. "Okay, that's the latest draft of my manifesto. Now, Lirene and Selby agreed with me that it's better if you're not directly involved in the underground, but I let them know that they can ask for help if necessary."

"You already went over this yesterday, and the day before that, I've got it," Garrett said. "We'll even keep that clinic going without you."

"I just feel like I'm abandoning Kirkwall, the mages, my patients, and you," Anders said.

"Look templars!" Garrett said as he pointed out the window.

" **Where?"** Justice said as he formed a ball of fire in his hands.

"My mistake, it's just a couple of guards," Garrett said. He waited for the blue glow around Anders to fade. "You need a break, buddy."

"Um, maybe," Anders said.

"I had a talk with Sebastian," Fenris said as he steered Anders over to pick up his pack. "Let's give him time to work on the Grand Cleric. Even if all he can do is keep new mages from getting sent to the Gallows, that will be something."

"Yeah, Anders," Garrett said. "And I'll drop some hints around the Viscount. Go, have fun, and try not to glow around any templars."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you relax? We could have left the ship at Highever. You were the one who insisted on staying on board until Amaranthine. It's too late to decide you don't like it here."

"Everyone's looking at me funny."

"That's because you can't take two steps without stopping to look behind you."

"Are you two trying to attract attention? If so, then great job," a city guard said as he walked over to them. "Between Ser Twirly there and the elf carrying that hefty two-handed sword, you're getting noticed by everyone. Half the city is trying to guess who you are."

Anders pulled his hood lower over his face. "He's a bodyguard! My bodyguard. He guards my body. For pay."

The guard looked startled. "Warden Anders, is that you?"

"Uh, non, who eez theese Anderz?"

Fenris smacked Anders' arm. "Stop clowning around."

Anders lowered his hood and smiled nervously. "I remember you, Tomas, right? You took an arrow in the gut, nasty wound that. I saved your life, that's got to mean something. So, how's everything in old Amaranthine?"

"Everything's fine."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

Fenris groaned.

"Why? Are you in trouble, Warden?"

"No, no trouble at all," Anders said. "Well, it's been good to see you, I've got to go, people to see, cats to rescue, darkspawn to dispatch, you know how it goes in the Wardening business."

The guard looked bemused as Anders ran off dragging Fenris along by one arm.

Anders ducked into an alley and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. I guess there's no arrest warrants or bounties on my head. They must have covered up the massacre."

"You had doubts?" Fenris asked. "Don't you think that Warden ..."

"Stroud."

"... you got those deep roads maps from would have mentioned it if the Wardens had you on a capture or kill list?'

Anders shrugged. "I did save the lives of half his patrol. I thought he was just being polite."

"Being polite."

"He could have been! It's rude to say 'by-the-way the First Warden wants your head on a pike, hold still while I tie you up' to someone who just saved your life."

"Let's just go find your friend. You said she lived in the merchants' quarter?"

"Yes, it's right down this way."

"Then let's go, and try to stop looking so nervous."

"At least I'm not glowing," Anders said. "Justice has been fairly mellow the last couple of weeks, do you think we can test him by swinging by the Chantry?"

"I would prefer not to."

"Fine, we're here, anyway," Anders said as he stopped by a closed shop and raised a hand to knock on the door. "Get ready to run if Delilah sees me and starts screaming."

"Are you going to be doing this through the entire trip?"

"Doing what? I don't know what anyone's been told about me! It's only reasonable to expect the worst."

"It is not," Fenris said. He stepped in front of Anders and hammered on the door.

"The shop's closed," Delilah said from the other side of the door. "Come back in the morning."

Fenris stepped away and prodded Anders in the back. "Say hello, mage."

"Hello," Anders said.

Delilah opened the door and scowled. "Anders. I didn't expect to ever see you again. Couldn't hack it on your own and came running back to the Wardens, did you? Don't expect me to be your go-between. You can go talk to Nathaniel yourself."

"Uh, I just came for my cat. Ooh, there he is. How's my little snookie-wookie? Aww, come out of there, Ser Pounce-a-lot, Daddy's sorry he had to leave you."

Fenris winced as he watched Anders crawling on the floor and trying to coax his old cat out from under a counter.

Delilah sighed and held out a hand. "Delilah Howe."

Fenris hesitated a moment and then shook her hand. "Fenris. I am sorry to disturb you. We are travelling to Denerim and Anders insisted on visiting his cat."

"How did you end up travelling with that ... that mage."

He shrugged. "He was part of a matched set. Is he ... cooing? How can a grown man be so nauseating?"

"Nathaniel said Anders saved his life more than once and that he is a terror in battle," Delilah said. "I thought he was having me on, until the guards at the Keep practically idolized the man after that darkspawn attack."

"He is ferocious in a fight," Fenris stopped and watched as Anders finally got the cat to come out by dangling a piece of fish he had gotten at the docks in front of him. "I'm not going to be able to get that cat away from him am I?"

"I hope not," Delilah said. "Do you two need a place to stay?"

"Thank you for the offer, but we have already taken rooms. Anders, how much time do you need with that animal before we can leave?"

"We can leave now," Anders said. "Come on Ser Pounce-a-lot, jump into my pack. See, I've already made a little bed for you. There you go, that's a good kitty."

"Mage," Fenris said. "Did you not say we were only going to _visit_ that animal?"

"He'll be no trouble, will you sweetums? Say hello to Fenris."

"Don't hold that thing up to my face," Fenris said just before the cat took a swipe at his nose. "Venhedis."

"Naughty kitty," Anders said.

Delilah grinned and then held out a roll of bandages to Fenris. "Take them, you're going to need them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders gripped Fenris' arm. "Hold up."

"Trouble?"

"Darkspawn. Oh wait, it's much worse."

"Worse than darkspawn?"

"Wardens. I told you they were after me. They've come to drag me back. I knew we should have gone to Rivain. Why didn't we go to Rivain?"

Fenris drew his sword and looked at the two people coming down the trail towards them. "We did not go to Rivain because Isabela said the Seers would most likely end up killing you. You said Enchanter Wynne would not kill you."

"Probably would not. _Probably_."

Fenris squinted but still only saw a couple of people approaching. "How many Wardens do you sense?"

"Just the two," Anders said and then looked back the way they came. "We could run for it."

Anders took another look at the approaching pair. "We should definitely run for it."

"Or not," Fenris said as he braced for battle. "Are they that much of a threat?"

Anders sighed and put his hand on Fenris' sword arm. "No, they're friends. Put that thing away before Oghren decides to forget talking and go straight for the fun. And by fun I mean trying to beat the shit out of both of us. He's one crazy bastard."

Fenris lowered the point of his sword but kept it ready.

"Hey, Nate, Oghren," Anders said when the two Wardens reached them. "Is that Orlesian fucker still running things?"

Oghren grinned. "Officially, but there's no need for you to worry, Sigrun will gut him if he tries anything funny while you're here."

"You rat-bastard," Nathaniel said. "We went on a little side-trip to Kal'Hirol and came back to chaos. A group of Wardens and templars killed by some unknown creature, possibly a darkspawn abomination judging by the remains, one raving Commander, Kristoff's body with no sign of Justice, and you missing."

"Uh," Anders said. "I sent a note!"

"Two bloody months later!" Nathaniel said, and then he quoted from the note in question. "Hey, everybody. Sorry about the mess. The dead Wardens, anyway, Rolan and his templars can suck off a pride demon. I had to leave the Wardens to go help a friend. Don't worry about Justice, he's with me. Give that Orlesian a kick for me."

Anders looked sheepish. "There wasn't much else to say."

"Delilah sent word to me that you were back," Nathaniel said. "You stopped to pick up that cat and couldn't even be bothered to send us a note?"

"I'm sorry," Anders said. "I didn't want you to lock me up."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Anders. Fenris growled and stepped between them.

Oghren grinned. "Want to play, elf? Can you even lift that sword of yours with those puny little arms of yours?"

Fenris raised his sword. "Ever fought an ogre one-on-one, dwarf?"

Oghren laughed. "You ain't too bright, are you? I'm a Warden. I've fought every kind of darkspawn you've heard about, and some that you haven't."

"Pride demon?" Fenris asked.

"Er, greater pride demon," Anders said.

Fenris scowled. "Ancient rock wraith?"

"Those things are a myth," Oghren said.

"Oh, they're real," Anders said. "Oghren fought an Archdemon, Fenris. You can't win this."

"Was he alone?" Fenris asked.

"I could have taken it out myself, except I wasn't a Warden then, so I had to let a couple of them tag along," Oghren said.

"Doesn't count. Varterral?"

"What the fuck is that? Never mind. Broodmother."

Nathaniel sighed. "I should have just stayed home."

"Why didn't you?" Anders asked. "I'm not going back. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You said Justice was with you," Nathaniel said. "I want to know where he is. What happened to him?"

"Er ... he's okay, sort of," Anders said.

Fenris stopped comparing kills with Oghren and frowned at Anders. "Are they your friends or not, mage?"

"Give me a moment," Anders said. "I'm thinking about the best way to put it."

Fenris bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it at Anders.

Anders eyes flashed blue when the rock hit his chest. "Thanks a lot."

Fenris waved in Anders' direction and then looked pointedly at Nathaniel.

"What was that?" Nathaniel asked. "Anders, what did you do?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Anders said. "And It wasn't just my decision, it was me and Justice, together. You're the one who first brought up the idea of Justice possessing a willing host!"

"So, when you said Justice was _with_ you," Oghren said. "You really meant Justice was _in_ you. Hah, you really are a dirty little mage, aren't you?"

"That was ... it was just a passing thought," Nathaniel said. "Shit, Rolan and his group weren't killed by some darkspawn, were they? We thought you just ran for it while they were getting slaughtered."

"The merger was a bit difficult and then when Rolan stabbed us, Justice ... I mean we, went a little crazy."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did Rolan stab you?"

"He thought I was possessed."

"You were possessed!"

"Well, yes, but we had it under control. If he hadn't ..."

"Anders," Nathaniel said, and then sighed. "Let me talk to Justice."

"You already are," Anders said. "I meant it when I said we were merged. We are one being now."

"Is that so," Oghren said and then elbowed Anders in the side. "You got to test the plumbing in a living host, eh Justice? How did that go? Get a chance to wet your whistle? Know what I'm alluding to now, spirit?"

Anders winced. "Justice doesn't like it when I drink."

"Huh, he was a bit of prude, wasn't he? Is that why you stopped wearing the skirts, no more fun times for Anders? You really didn't think this possession thing through, did you sparkle-fingers?"

"Not enough."

"There have been complications," Fenris said.

"Alright, before we all head back to the Keep," Nathaniel said. "I need to know just who your friend here is and how many Warden secrets you've told him."

"I didn't have to tell Fenris anything," Anders said. "He learned them all from Whimpering Al. Half of Lowtown knows all about the Wardens."

"Lowtown?"

"The fun part of Kirkwall."

"And Al?"

Anders shrugged. "Some Fereldan Warden who showed up during the blight at Kirkwall and spent a couple of years drinking and bitching about the taint and his old girlfriend to everyone who would listen to him. At least I waited until after the big darkspawn threat was gone before running off."

"Isabela said she knew him," Fenris said. "Alstar, something like that."

Nathaniel looked surprised. "Alistair? Big blonde guy, might have mentioned he had some templar training?"

"That sounds like him," Fenris said. "They let just anyone into the Wardens, don't they?"

Nathaniel sighed and looked at Anders. "Yes, yes they do. Fine, I'll just consider Fenris to be an honorary Warden, it'll save time if we don't have to watch what we talk about around him."

"It'll save even more time if you just let us be on our way," Anders said. "I'm not going back."

"We've heard talk about a strange thaig found in the deep roads near Kirkwall. Tales that mention a Grey Warden healer who was with the expedition that found it. Know anything about that?"

"Um, maybe."

"You have a duty to the Wardens to give us a full and complete report on everything you found," Nathaniel said.

Anders crossed his arms. "I have a duty to my fellow mages that supersedes Warden business."

"You swore an oath," Nathaniel said. "Is it ... _just_ for you to ignore it?"

Anders winced. "You fight dirty, but it won't work. Justice and I are of one mind and we've agreed that our primary cause is the plight of the mages."

Fenris put a hand over Anders' mouth. "Venhedis. Do not get him started on his cause."

Anders growled.

"How long will we be expected to stay with the Wardens?" Fenris asked.

"As long as it takes to get a full report out of Anders," Nathaniel said.

Anders pulled Fenris' hand away. "Well, why didn't you just say it was only a temporary trip to Vigil's Keep? Let's get moving. Although I will not accept responsibility for any limbs that get ripped off if that sorry excuse of a replacement Commander pokes his head in."

"Was he exaggerating about the ripped off limbs?" Oghren asked Fenris once they were headed towards Vigil's Keep.

"No," Fenris said.

Oghren grinned. "Looks like Skirt-boy grew a pair of spirit-sized balls."

"They are normal-sized, I assure you."

"Shit elf, don't tell me you've been polishing that mage's staff? And I was just starting to like you."

"Actually," Anders said. "It's Fenris and Justice. I'm just along for the ride."

"Well, I suppose the elf doesn't have a case of terminal bad taste if you put it that way," Oghren said.

"How does that even _work_?" Nathaniel asked. "No, wait. Forget I asked. I don't want to know."

"I do," Oghren said. "So, mage, about that ride you said you were along for ..."

Fenris winced. "Now I know what Isabela would be like if she was short, bearded, and obnoxious."

"He is prone to taking his pants off when he's drunk," Anders said.

"I did not need to know that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders tugged on the collar of his new Warden uniform. "It itches, the pants ride up in all the worst places, and the design is horrible. I mean blue checks. Who wears blue checks?"

"Wardens do," Nathaniel said.

"Since when?"

"Quit complaining," Fenris said. "You think Tevinter robes are the height of fashion."

"They look good, they're easy to cast in, and they're comfortable. What's not to like?"

Fenris snarled.

"... well, except for the bit where they're symbols of tyranny and oppression, I mean."

"Don't listen to Ser Spiky Pants," Sigrun said as she came the room. "I agree with Anders, Grey Warden togs are boring. This should help."

"Ooh, nice," Anders said when Sigrun handed him a set of feathered pauldrons. "Are those raven feathers?"

"Crows, they were the easiest to find," Sigrun said.

"More feathers," Fenris said as he came over and yanked one out. "Must you people indulge his fetish?"

"It's a style, not a fetish! Ser Pounce-a-lot likes them, don't you kitty?"

Fenris knelt and waved the feather in front of Pounce. The cat's head moved from side to side following the feather. "Hmm, I would say the cat wants to kill the feather. That is a not an ... arrgh! Get it off!"

"Well, what did you expect, waving that thing in his face like that? I called him Ser Pounce-a-lot for a reason, you know."

Fenris shook his arm trying to dislodge the cat wrapped around it.

Sigrun giggled. "I think Pounce likes you. He's purring."

"He is growling," Fenris said as the cat chewed on his fingers.

"He likes you," Anders said. "If he didn't he'd be drawing blood."

"He is drawing blood."

"Not with his teeth," Anders said. "Claws don't count. Isn't he just the cutest little furball?"

Fenris gave his arm one last shake before letting his hand and arm phase. Pounce fell to the floor and yowled.

"Aw, poor kitty," Sigrun said.

"Go ahead, pick that animal up," Fenris said to her.

Sigrun grinned. "Not without gauntlets or gloves, I won't."

Fenris dropped the feather and the cat jumped on it and started chewing it apart.

"Promise me you won't take that cat out in public," Nathaniel said. "We do have a reputation to uphold."

"Yes, yes, I'll be good," Anders said and then held up his hands in a warding off gesture. "No dismembering templars. Unless they really, really deserve it."

Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"Unless Fenris says they deserve it."

There was a knock on the door and seneschal Garevel entered. "Pardon the disturbance, sir, but there's been a messenger from Amaranthine with news I believe your guests will be interested in."

"Is it the Chantry?" Anders asked. "They can't arrest me. I'm a Grey Warden. I haven't done anything. Well, I haven't done anything they know about that they can arrest me for."

"News from Kirkwall, sir," the seneschal said and handed Anders a broadsheet. "I understand you just came from there?"

"Yes," Anders said and then started reading. "Shit, did we ever pick the wrong time to take off. Huh, Meredith must be spitting mad."

"Mage," Fenris said when Anders started laughing. "What happened?"

Anders snorted and passed the broadsheet over to Nathaniel. "Briefly, the Qunari attacked, Garrett saved the asses of everyone in Kirkwall, and then they named him their Champion. A mage is now the Champion of Kirkwall, home of the most oppressive Circle in Thedas."

"Okay," Nathaniel said. "Arishok is what the Qunari call their war leader, isn't it?"

"That is a rough approximation," Fenris said.

"Is it a big deal to defeat one in a duel, then?"

"Are you telling me Hawke fought the Arishok alone?"

"Yep," Anders said. "In the Viscount's Keep, with an audience made up of most of Kirkwall's nobles. There's no way anyone can deny he's a mage now. The Champion of Kirkwall, a mage. Hah, try telling us we should be locked up to protect everyone now."

"Hawke is exceptional," Fenris said. "I doubt they'll suddenly throw open the doors of the Gallows."

Anders shrugged. "No, probably not. Still, it will be hard for people to point at Hawke the Champion and call him cursed by the Maker."

"Do you want to stay another day?" Nathaniel asked. "If you'd like to celebrate we could have the cooks make something special."

"No thank you," Fenris said. "I'd rather get moving while he's a good mood."

"Plus, I really want to find out what Varric has to say about what's been happening in Kirkwall," Anders said. "He's supposed to send us letters through the Merchant's Guild in Denerim."

Fenris lowered his voice. "Is there any chance the Keep could use another mouser?"

"Hey!" Anders said. "Hands off Pounce!"

"He would be safer here than with us," Fenris said.

"No he won't," Anders said. "They keep darkspawn in the cellars here."

"We do not. It's just a passage to the Deep Roads," Nathaniel said. "Which is behind a really thick door."

"I'm keeping my cat," Anders said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Justice is persistent

"There it is. Denerim, the heart of Ferelden. Just smell that city air," Anders said happily.

"It's rather reminiscent of Darktown, just with more sky," Fenris said.

"You should have seen it before the blight. It's a lot cleaner now," Anders said. "Although, I will admit it doesn't have the charm of Kirkwall's Tevinter style buildings."

"Perhaps rustic is a good style after all."

"Snob," Anders said. He twirled his staff and looked around. "Let's see, first we hit the Merchant's Guild, no wait, first we find a place to stay. I wonder if they still remember me at The Pearl?"

Fenris frowned. "We are not staying at a brothel."

"You're not staying anywhere in my city with that sword, elf," A guard Lieutenant said as he blocked their way through the gates.

"I'm a Warden, and he's with me. Back off."

The guard signalled for backup. "Elves are not allowed to carry weapons in the city."

Fenris looked at one of the approaching guards. "You do realize one of your fellow guards is an elf? Hmm, and I do believe he is armed."

"He's working for the us," the Lieutenant said. "We're short-handed and had to accept some of you knife-ears into the guard. He turns the sword in when he's off duty."

"Do you do the same?" Anders asked.

"I am not an _elf_."

Fenris put a hand on Anders' arm. "No glowing."

"Why, do you want to tear out his heart yourself?"

One of the new guards started whispering to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant scowled. "Rules are rules. No elf, who isn't working for us or a noble, can be armed."

"I am a Warden," Anders said. "He is working with me. Now get out of our way before I turn you into either a torch or an icicle. Your choice."

"Sir, the Wardens are protected by law."

"Are they," the Lieutenant said. "How do we know he really is a Warden? He could just be an apostate trying to hide behind the Warden's reputation."

"Sir," the guard said. Behind him the other two guards rolled their eyes.

"You are an idiot," Fenris said.

"He would have made a good templar," Anders said.

"He applied to join, but they wouldn't take him," a guard said.

"Shut it, you," the Lieutenant said. "In fact, don't these two look like dangerous smugglers to you? Just what are you trying to smuggle into my city in those packs of yours? Seditious materials? Drugs?"

"Hey!" Anders said as the guard stepped forwards and reached into the open flap of his backpack.

There was a yowl and the guard stumbled back, clutching his hand. "They're smuggling demon darkspawn in to the city! Take them into custody! I'm going for help!"

Anders looked down at his pack. "Who's a good kitty?"

"They lost all the smart officers in the blight, did they?" Fenris asked.

"Not all," one of the remaining guards said. "He's just got a very rich Daddy. You two might as well get moving. We have to think of some way of reporting this."

Fenris frowned. "How hard is it to say your Lieutenant is deranged?"

"Well, yes he is, but you can't just come right out and say that, now can you?"

"I would."

The guard waved them through the gate. "Go on. Enjoy your stay in Denerim."

They had just passed the gates when Fenris saw a templar advancing on them, the Lieutenant following a few paces behind. Fenris grabbed Anders' arm and squeezed.

"Ow," Anders said. "Let go."

"Do not let Justice out to play," Fenris said.

Anders scowled and a slight hint of blue ringed his eyes. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

Fenris stepped in front of Anders.

The templar walked up to them. "There's been a report of ... of a demonic darkspawn animal."

Fenris gestured to Anders. "Show him Pounce, mage."

Anders lifted Pounce out of his pack and scowled at the templar. "You're not taking my cat, templar."

"I'm not planning to, Warden," the templar said and gestured at man behind him. "Just following up on this guard's report. We can't be too careful."

Anders growled.

The templar took a step back and looked at him suspiciously. "I have a job to do, Warden."

Fenris stepped in front of Anders again, blocking the templar's view of his face. "The Warden's on edge because we've just come from Kirkwall. The templars there are ... overzealous and made it difficult for him to do his job."

"I've heard talk of the Gallows. Is it really as bad as they say?"

"Probably worse," Fenris said.

The Lieutenant scowled. "Are you going to waste all day talking to that elf? Take out that mage before he does something. He looks like a blood mage, I'll bet he's a blood mage."

"I'll bet I can beat you to a pulp with no magic at all," Anders said as he stepped forwards. "I once beat an ogre to death with my staff after I ran out of mana."

"That was after Oghren kindly removed three of his limbs for you," Fenris said.

"Damn dwarf had to go and ruin one of my best stories," Anders said. "Doesn't matter, this annoying guard is no ogre. Stand aside, templar, and let me have a go at him."

Fenris looked at him worriedly but saw no hint of Justice in Anders' eyes.

The Lieutenant squeaked and stumbled back.

The templar sighed, grabbed the guard's arm and took a step away. "Seeing as there are no demonic animals here, you two can be on your way. Sorry for the bother, Wardens."

"Not all templars are unreasonable," Fenris said.

"Hmph," Anders said. "He's just young, they haven't finished twisting his mind yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Off you go, and try not to use that leg for another two days," Anders said as he waved off the last patient in the back room of a dockside Apothecary.

"How do you find them?"

Anders looked up. "The Apothecary? There's a sign right outside."

"No, all these ... patients. We haven't even been here for a week."

"There's always people in need," Anders said. "Justice thinks it's selfish of me to offer my services to The Pearl's workers for money. The only way I could shut him up was to also offer my services for free to the poor. I don't mind, it feels like home."

"You could have just taken Nathaniel's offer to give you a stipend from the Warden funds."

Anders shook his head. "No I couldn't. We're not really here on Warden business. It's bad enough that I'm using their name for protection. I can't take their money, too. Hmm, actually I'm pretty sure _I_ would have taken their money quite happily, but there's no way _Justice_ would."

"At least Justice let us take decent rooms in the inn. Speaking of which, we should head back. One of these nights the guards aren't going to back off about that ridiculous curfew on elves just because you're a Warden."

" **Then they will die,"** Justice said.

"I would prefer to avoid that," Fenris said.

"Yeah, me too," Anders said. "Fighting our way out through the whole Denerim army would be a bit challenging."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clanging of armoured footsteps woke them early the next morning. Anders was up and at the window almost as fast as Fenris.

"Are they stopping here?" Anders asked as he looked over Fenris' shoulder. "Are they templars?"

"Yes, and no. They are Royal guards. Perhaps this is a response to your request to meet with Enchanter Wynne.

"It's a pretty big escort for one harmless Warden," Anders said. "Maybe we should sneak out the back way."

Fenris scowled. "Why would the crown want to start a fight with the Wardens?"

"I don't know, maybe the First Warden sent word that I was no longer under their protection."

"You worry too much. It may only be an honour guard. Denerim obviously reveres Wardens and you haven't been here long enough to change that. Get dressed, unless you want to be escorted to see the Enchanter in your small clothes."

"Huh, I kind of do," Anders said. "Just to see the look on her crotchety old face."

Fenris finished strapping his armour on and went to wait by the door. "They may not even be here for you."

Anders grimaced. "I think they are. There's another Warden with them. Andraste's flaming arse, do you think Weisshaupt sent someone to take me out personally?"

"Ugh, it is too early for this," Fenris said as he went to the table and picked up a wine bottle.

Anders pulled the bottle away from him. "It is definitely too early for drinking. Do you want to wait here or go meet them downstairs?"

"Downstairs," Fenris said. "There are more witnesses and escape routes there."

"Hah, and you call me paranoid."

"I am not paranoid, I am cautious," Fenris said.

"Ah, there they are, your Highness," the innkeeper said when Anders and Fenris walked into the common room. "The human is the Warden. Or so he says."

"Oh he's definitely a Warden. You can tell the city guard that he's not an imposter."

Anders squinted at the man who had been talking to the innkeeper. "Well, fuck me, it's Whimpering Al."

"Er ... um, you must have me confused with someone else."

"No, you were pretty memorable, there's not too many Wardens that show up in Kirkwall, you know. The Hanged Man ringing any bells? You got pretty intimate with its floor more than once."

"Oh balls, you were that Darktown healer? The healer that I heard about from ... other sources than myself."

One of the guards let out a stifled laugh before being elbowed by the guard beside him.

"That's his royal Highness Alistair Theirin to you, peasant," a different guard snapped out.

Anders gave a snort. "Uh-huh, and I'm the Black Divine himself."

Fenris slapped himself on the forehead when a couple of guards reached for their swords. "Idiot mage."

"Whoa fellows, he's joking," Alistair said. "About ... all of it. Just a bit of Warden humour, ha ha. Why don't you guys stay down here while I go discuss ... Warden things with these two?"

"So how did you manage to go from Lowtown drunk to royalty?" Anders asked as soon as they were behind closed doors.

"I have no idea," Alistair said. Fenris offered him a bottle of wine and he waved it off. "I thought I was done with all that heir to throne crap after I was exiled and Anora was crowned, but nope. Teagan dragged me back here and the next thing I knew I was stuffed into these horrible clothes, paraded before the nobles at a Landsmeet, and engaged to the Queen."

"Your life is such a tragedy," Fenris said.

Alistair scowled. "You try dealing with nobles on a daily basis. It's not as easy as it sounds. And now everyone in Denerim will be calling me Whimpering Al. Thanks for that."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Anders said. "Blame it on Nate."

"Nate?"

"Nathaniel Howe."

"Oh that Nate. Another winner of the 'try to kill a Warden and get to become a Warden' game."

"He must have known who you were when I mentioned you at Vigil's Keep, would it have killed him to give me a little warning about not using that name in Denerim? He was probably hoping that I'd see you in the palace and trip over my tongue in front of everybody. Bastard."

Alistair winced. "Have you been spreading tales about me ... er, this Al character all over Ferelden?"

"Every chance he gets," Fenris said. "It's Anders' favourite topic, next to the plight of mages."

Alistair groaned.

"He's joking," Anders said and then his eyes flashed blue.

**"This mortal could be useful,"** Justice said.

Alistair jumped back and made a gesture before reaching for the sword at his side. "Shit, shit, shit, he's possessed!"

**"Templar,"** Justice growled as he took a step towards Alistair.

Fenris jumped on Justice and held his arms tight. "Stop, now. Put that sword down, Al. Justice is no demon."

"Justice," Alistair said as he backed up into a wall. "He's possessed by that fade spirit from the Blackmarsh?"

"How do you know about that?" Anders asked as his glow faded a bit. He frowned. "How lovely, I haven't been silenced in years, oh the nostalgia. Would you like to get a smite in just for fun?"

"I've read the official reports from Vigil's Keep," Alistair said. "I may have had a couple of ... not so great years, but I'm not a complete idiot."

"You are remarkably calm about Anders being an abom ... being possessed," Fenris said.

Alistair shrugged. "Possessed mages who try to make you a bloody paste on the walls are terrifying, but possessed mages who darn your socks are something else entirely."

"Are you referring to Enchanter Wynne?" Fenris asked.

Alistair nodded. "I take you've heard about her Spirit of Faith then."

"That's why we want to talk her," Fenris said.

"Darn your socks?" Anders said. "You asked Enchanter Wynne to darn your socks and she didn't light you on fire?"

"No, why would she do that?"

"Huh, she's really mellowed in her old age."

"Perhaps," Fenris said. "That is due to the influence of her spirit."

"Okay," Anders said. "So you're suggesting that while Justice makes me tear apart templars ..."

"Uh, what?" Alistair said.

"Not all templars," Anders said.

"He hasn't touched any in Ferelden," Fenris said. "Except for that group of them he took out just before he left the Wardens."

"What!"

"Hush, I'm talking," Anders said. "As I was saying, Justice makes me kill templars, and Faith makes Wynne ... darn socks."

"Well, when you put it that way ..." Fenris said.

Alistair pointed out the door. "Should I call my guards?"

"I won't let him kill you," Fenris said.

"I'm so relieved," Alistair said. "And yet I feel a need to tell your glowing friend that I am not a templar. I never took any vows. Killing me would be bad for so very many reasons."

"I should pay no attention to that silence you slapped me with," Anders said. "You're not really a templar, you just do an excellent imitation of one. Got it."

Alistair looked at Fenris. "So, you went a bit glowy there yourself, are you also possessed?"

Fenris snarled. "I am no mage."

"Hey," Anders said.

"... not that there's anything wrong with being a mage," Fenris said.

Anders rolled his eyes. "He's not possessed, he's just got those lyrium brands that give him some useful abilities."

"Lyrium brands?" Alistair said as he stepped forwards and took a deep breath. "That explains why the elf smells so good. Sweet, sweet lyrium."

Anders started to glow again. **"Hands off my shiny elf, templar."**

Alistair jumped back. "Not a templar! You know that's really, really disturbing, right?"

"Sorry," Anders said. "Justice didn't like you sniffing around his ... uh, lover. "

Alistair grimaced. "There are some things you just should not do with a fade spirit."

"It's not only Justice," Fenris said. "The mage gets involved, too."

"No details," Alistair said. "Wynne and Faith never ... uh, unless Zevran ... no, no I'm sure they never did anything like that. In fact, it was always just Wynne. I don't remember Faith showing up ... ever."

"Faith never took over Wynne's body, then?" Anders asked.

"Like a _demon_?"

"No! Like a ... spirit taking over a host. In a completely non-hostile, non-demony way."

"With the glowing eyes, skin cracking and the deep ominous voice?"

"Yes, that."

Alistair shook his head. "Nope, no, never. Are you absolutely sure ..."

"Justice is no demon," Fenris said quickly. "I would advise you to never call him that."

"I'll just go tell Wynne you guys are on the level, and you can have a chat with her about your totally not a demon friend there."

"Not so fast, Ser King-to-be," Anders said. "We need to have a discussion about what kind of ruler you're planning to be."

"A not-too-bad one? I already have people telling me what to do and say at all hours of the day. I don't need any more advice."

"Do you remember Varric?" Anders said. "Varric who has a knack for telling stories?"

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Anders smiled. "Well, if you make me happy than I can have Varric make Wandering Al a legend in the Free Marches. People will be reading all about the heroic adventures of Fereldan's exiled Prince."

"Thanks for the offer, but ..."

"Or," Anders said. "The sad tale of Whimpering Al the ale-soaked fool of Kirkwall could become Varric's next bestseller instead."

Alistair crossed his arms and glared. "You know, I'm pretty sure threatening to blackmail me is a treasonous offence."

"Blackmail? Don't be silly, all I want is to talk to you about how your future subjects are treated. Mages in particular."

"This is a waste of time," Alistair said. "Wynne is one of the people who have been nagging me every damn day. You know, Wynne the _mage_."

"Pft, she's a Circle apologist. You need to hear from someone who knows the Circles need to be abolished if mages are ever going to be free."

"I'm never going to support dismantling the Circles," Alistair said. "Not after what happened at Kinloch Hold. Abominations and demons overrunning the tower was bad enough, I don't even want to imagine them overrunning a town. I'll see about making some changes to the Circles, but that's as far as I'll go. I don't care if your Varric has Whimpering Al turning tricks in a Darktown alley for a thimbleful of rotgut whiskey."

"Al has a point," Fenris said. "Besides, how much could you trust him to keep his word if he let himself be so easily blackmailed?"

"You stay out of this," Anders said. "Hmm, alright, forget Varric. If you let me talk to you about improving the lives of mages, then I'll teach you some moves that will have Queen Anora melting at your feet. You are planning to consummate your marriage are you not?"

Alistair turned a deep shade of red. "That's none of your ... I mean, I don't need any help with ... I already know how everything ... works."

Anders shook his head. "That's not what Isabela said. Cute but clumsy was how she described you."

Alistair frowned. "Did you people really have nothing better to talk about? Besides, cute but clumsy doesn't sound so bad."

Anders shook his head at him. "Picture your bride-to-be saying that. Now tell me it's not so bad."

Alistair winced.

Fenris got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked.

"To get you two some food. You'll be here a long time before Anders finishes ranting about the plight of mages."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Alistair sat hunched over in his chair and nodding every other minute or so as Anders walked around the room talking excitedly and Fenris lay on the bed with one arm slung over his eyes. Finally Anders stopped talking, went over to his desk, picked up a stack of papers and then dropped them in Alistair's lap.

"I think that's it for now. Take this with you, my manifesto explains some of my main points about mages in more detail."

" _More_ detail? The Maker hates me," Alistair said. "Is that it? Can I go now?"

"Yes," Anders said. "Don't forget to show my manifesto to Queen Anora."

"I can't show her this! She'd send my head to the Divine on a golden platter."

"Oh come on," Anders said. "There's nothing blasphemous in there, it's all just common sense, mostly."

Fenris took his arm off his eyes and laughed. "You specifically mentioned Tevinter as an alternative way to deal with mages."

"It is! Not the blood magic and slavery bits, but at least they let mages have lives and, and families."

Alistair stood up and started edging towards the door.

Anders head snapped up and his eyes flashed blue. **"We are not done, sit down."**

Alistair held up the manifesto defensively in front of him. "You said we were done!"

Anders looked at the wall for a few seconds. "Oh, I see. Yes, we're done talking about mages, but Justice thinks I need to have a talk with you about the unjust way Ferelden treats its elven citizens now."

Anders waved at Fenris. "Shouldn't he be the one ranting about the elves?"

Fenris settled down for another nap. "I'm from Tevinter. As far as I'm concerned elves in the Marches and Ferelden have it fairly good."

"See?" Alistair said. "And I've heard that in Orlais the elves are slaves in all but name."

Anders frowned. "So you're saying that the way elves are treated here is just fine?"

"Well, no, but ..."

"It's wrong, but that's okay because it's _less wrong_ then in other countries?"

"Uh ..."

**"Sit!"**

Alistair sat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If Ser will have a seat I will tell Enchanter Wynne you are here," the servant said as he bowed and left the room.

"Not bad," Anders said as he looked around the office of Court Adviser Wynne. Complete with desk, bookshelves, fireplace, and a wine cabinet. "It even makes Irving's office look shabby."

"Mages are so oppressed," Fenris said as he looked through the collection of wine bottles.

"Don't start that again," Anders said as he checked himself in the full-length mirror in the corner. "What do you think? Hair loose or tied back?"

"When you said Wynne was one of your teachers in the Circle, you were referring to magic, were you not?"

"Of course I was. Spirit Healers are pretty rare and she was ... what else would I have been referring to?"

"You are primping, mage."

"I'm what? Oh, ugh. You are a horrible person with a horrible, twisted mind."

"Talking to yourself, Anders?" Wynne asked as she came through the door.

Anders put his hands behind his back and turned away from the mirror. "Enchanter Wynne."

Wynne pursed her lips. "Warden Anders."

Anders fidgeted.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh? Yes! This is the shiny ... uh, Fenris."

"Fasta Vass," Fenris mumbled.

"Watch your language, young man," Wynne said.

Fenris scowled. "Mage, I am not one of ..."

Anders stepped in front of him. "He's pleased to meet you, Enchanter."

"Hmm," Wynne said and then studied Anders for a moment. "Well, you have managed to turn our future King into a bundle of nerves in a single day."

"Me?" Anders said. "I only told him the truth. Shouldn't a King know how all his subjects are treated?"

Wynne waved a hand dismissively. "I wasn't talking about that. It will do the boy good to think about making a few reforms. You are quite naive, however, it won't be anywhere near as easy to actually _make_ changes as you seem to think."

"He's the King," Anders said. "He should be able to _something_."

"Certainly," Wynne said. "But we don't want that _something_ to be meeting a quick end on an assassins' blade, now do we?"

Anders sighed. "No, Enchanter."

"I digress," Wynne said. "What I was going to say is that you've made that poor man all fretful about his upcoming wedding."

"Oh, that," Anders said. "He needs help, I just made sure he knows it."

"I don't appreciate that," Wynne said. "It was quite unnerving when he walked in unannounced and asked me if I was a woman."

"Isabela said he was bad, but I had no idea he was _that_ bad."

Wynne glared at him. "It just shows how much you upset Alistair. I really did not need him asking me ... those types of questions."

Anders winced. "Would you rather he asked Anora those types of questions?"

"Yes!" Wynne said. "There are some things a young couple should learn about together."

Anders snorted. "And you called me naive. Anora's probably planning to lead Alistair around like a puppy. Giving her the upper hand in the bedroom will only aid her in controlling him outside the bedroom as well. I'm doing the man a favour, admit it."

"I will not," Wynne said. "I forbid you to corrupt that young man any further."

Fenris raised his eyebrows. "I don't think corrupt is the right term."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Anders said. "I have not yet begun to corrupt."

Wynne looked at him suspiciously. "From what I can see you haven't changed at all since your apprentice days. Was all that talk about being possessed a ploy to ... I honestly can't think of any reason to tell such a tale to Alistair."

"It's no ploy," Fenris said. "Why don't you just test him?"

"Test him?"

Fenris shrugged. "For possession. Or was the mage wrong when he told us that dem ... spirits will always manifest to protect their host when the host is threatened?"

"Most demons do manifest during times of stress, but I don't know if that means they'll always show themselves. It's hard to test that theory without already knowing if a mage is possessed or ... well, we do know in advance here don't we." Wynne said. "Odd that no one has ever considered such a simple test for possession before. Just how big of a threat are you talking about?"

"Just a little lightning should do it," Fenris said.

"A tiny, miniscule bit of lightning," Anders said as he tensed up. "Watch the face!'"

Wynne looked thoughtful and then sent a bolt towards Anders foot.

Fenris smirked when Anders yelped and started hopping on one foot.

"Hmm," Wynne said as she watched Anders eyes flash blue and gradually fade. "Interesting."

"You'd best test her now, mage," Fenris said.

Wynne frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Uh ... I don't think that's necessary," Anders said.

"Anyone can say they're possessed, it doesn't mean they really are. How do you know the Enchanter isn't simply delusional? Alistair said he has never seen Faith manifest the way Justice does."

"Young man if you are implying that I am insane or, Maker help you, _senile_ , then I ... ouch!"

Anders threw up his hands and backed away. "Sorry, so sorry. Just making sure, um ... hello Faith?"

Wynne turned away from Anders and glared at Fenris who was choking back laughter. "Do you find this amusing?"

"Of course he does," Anders said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Fenris has problems too

Anders smirked at the bruised and limping guards leaving the practice ring. "I see you've been sparring with Fenris."

"Urg."

"Are you going to go a round with him yourself, Warden?"

"No, no, no," Anders said. "I wouldn't want to embarrass him."

"Too late," Fenris said. "You held up that cat and told him to 'watch Fenny teach the guards a lesson'."

"How's that embarrassing?"

"It's a _cat_."

"A Warden's cat!"

"Shouldn't you be with Wynne?"

He shrugged. "I needed a break from being poked and prodded. I thought you could use a break as well."

"It is time for the mid-day meal."

Anders looked around the empty practice yard and then pulled Fenris over to a shadowed alcove. "I meant a _break_ before eating."

"I am not sparring for fun, I am working. I don't have time to indulge you. Alistair is paying me good coin to teach the royal guards some of my specialized fighting techniques."

"Just a short break. You looked really good out there."

Fenris' eyebrows rose. "Even if those 'specialized fighting techniques' Alistair hired me to teach are ways for a fighter to take down a mage?"

Anders frowned. "That does make it a lot less sexy."

Fenris sighed. "Stop pouting, whoever told you that was a good look for you was lying."

"I'm not pouting, I'm ..."

"Sulking? Fine, consider it ways to take down a crazed blood mage. Does that make you happier?"

"Hmm, maybe a little."

Fenris looked around and then reached up and pulled Anders' head down and kissed him thoroughly. "I can spare ten minutes for a _break_."

"I can work with that," Anders said as he turned them around so Fenris was against the wall and slipped down on his knees.

Fenris shoved Anders hands away from his waist.

"Now what's the matter?" Anders asked.

"We have an audience."

Wynne waved at Anders when he turned his head and glared at her. "Don't mind me. I'm interested in how Justice has changed from a pure spirit of the fade. You do realize he's ... uh, present?"

"Yes," Anders said as he got up and dusted off his trousers. "I already told you it was Justice who started this whole ... thing with Fenris. He supplies the emotion and I supply the ... uh ..."

"Depravity?" Wynne said.

"Expertise?" Fenris said.

"Physicality," Anders said. "Although expertise is fair."

"Carry on," Wynne said. "I can't be sure, but I get the feeling Faith is intrigued by just how mortal Justice has become."

Anders took a step away from Fenris. "Faith is a voyeur? Actually, that's probably true. Spirits spend a lot of time watching mortals while they're dreaming, and we all know what the best types of dreams are."

Fenris scowled before throwing his hands up in the air and walking away. "Mages."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Highness," Fenris said as he passed Alistair in the corridor. "Shouldn't you be with the mage for another one of your lessons?"

Alistair winced. "Not tonight. He is in a really bad mood. It's a shame, I wanted to tell him how much Anora loved his last suggestion. Apparently Cailan was severely lacking in imagination."

"Are you not supposed to wait until after the wedding before applying your 'lessons'?"

"Don't you start, it's bad enough having Wynne look disapproving all the time. Personally, I like Anders' philosophy of 'why wait?' a lot better."

"Also known as 'why think first?'."

"Hah, yes. Go see if you can cheer him up."

"Is that an order?"

"It's a _suggestion_. Don't you start bowing and scraping, it's annoying, and people who annoy me end up spending time in the royal dungeons."

Fenris scowled.

Alistair shook his head as he walked away. "That was a joke! Why doesn't anyone like my jokes?"

Fenris stepped into their room and eyed the piles of debris in their room. "Alistair said you were in a bad mood. He forgot to mention you had trashed half the furniture."

"Not now, Fenris," Anders said as he stopped petting his cat on the floor and stood up.

"Bad day?"

"I said not now."

Fenris paused for a moment. "Ah, perhaps if you were to talk about ..."

Anders stepped by Fenris and headed towards the door. "I don't want to talk. I'm going for a walk."

Fenris looked down at Pounce who was staring up at him without blinking. "What? Do you think I should follow him? I don't think that's a good idea ... venhedis. Now he's got me talking to that animal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guard smiled as Fenris approached. "Ser Fenris."

He nodded. "I understand Enchanter Wynne has quarters on this floor?"

"Yes, ser, two doors down on your left."

"Thank you."

Wynne sighed when she opened the door after Fenris knocked. "Is Anders still upset? I assure you I was just asking a question, I meant no harm."

"He was fine this morning. Now he's not. What did you do?"

She frowned. "I asked him what Enchanter Thekla did to deserve tranquillity."

"I once asked the mage that same question. He did not fly into a rage."

"Then," Wynne said. "He did not fly into a rage then. That man is not normal."

"What mage is?" Fenris asked.

"This is no laughing matter," Wynne said. "Not if that spirit is affecting Anders that much."

"They're merged, of course they are affecting each other. As long as they both benefit, I see no problem."

"Of course there's a problem," Wynne said. " I doubt Anders would have had such an angry reaction to my question without the influence of that spirit. He was so quick to denounce the templars without even considering that they may have been in the right. That is a foolish view. It is the templars' duty to watch over mages and keep them from dangerous pursuits."

"I think the problem arises when it is the templars who decide what is and is not dangerous."

"Someone has to enforce the rules. Anders had no reason to be so insulted when I asked what Enchanter Thekla had done. It was a reasonable question. I've known Karl for years and it is hard to imagine him committing a transgression serious enough to merit the Rite of Tranquillity."

"You assume Karl deserved to be punished."

"There are rules about making Harrowed mages tranquil," Wynne said. "He must have done something."

"So you insisted that if he was punished he must have been at fault. Now I understand why Anders was upset."

Wynne sighed. "There are laws."

"Did you know blood magic is illegal in Tevinter? And yet it is practised by almost all magisters. Rules and laws are meaningless if they are ignored."

"It is hardly the same. The Circles are not perfect, but they are necessary. Anders used to understand that before he let that spirit influence him."

Fenris' eyebrows rose. "The mage ran away from the Circle seven times. I would say he most certainly did not like the Circle and its rules."

"Oh that was just the boy's way of having fun. He even agreed with me that the Libertarians bid for independence from the Chantry was doomed to failure. That was before Justice's influence of course."

"People change their minds all the time. Perhaps Anders no longer thinks his own survival is enough anymore; that fighting for the freedom of all mages is worth it even if it is doomed to failure. There have been many slave rebellions in Tevinter, even though the rebellions always fail. Sometimes people would rather die fighting than live in servitude."

Wynne frowned. "Would you stop comparing the Circle of Magi to Tevinter? Honestly, you may be even more annoying than Anders when he keeps calling me a leashed slave. I am no slave. Mages are not slaves. If a harrowed mage wishes to live out his days doing nothing but eating and sleeping then he is free to do so."

"Hmm, that sounds like the life of a pampered pet. Interestingly enough, they also tend to wear collars and leashes."

Wynne let a small ball of ice dance on her palm. "I could freeze you where you stand if I wished. One more reference to leashes and I will do so."

"I suppose whips and chains are out, too?"

Wynne shook her hand to get rid of the last bits of ice. "You need to stop listening to Anders and Justice. His experience in the tower was not typical. If the boy had just listened to his elders and stopped provoking the templars then he could have gone far in the ranks of the magi."

Fenris looked thoughtful. "You are saying it is best to learn your place and accept it."

"The Circle exists to protect mages, not to punish us. Mages who earn it are respected and valued. If you behave yourself and prove you can be trusted then you can end up well, here." Wynne waved her hands to encompass her suite.

"I do not think there are enough blights for many mages to end up in your position."

"I was trusted well before the blight."

"The way I understand it you were not trusted at all. If Uldred had started his rebellion by slitting Irving's throat you would have ended up skewered by a templar's sword."

"Where did you hear that?"

He shrugged. "The tale of the Hero of Ferelden is widely told, and the aborted Annulment of Kinloch Hold is part of it. The Knight-Commander only stopped the annulment because the First Enchanter was still alive."

She scowled. "I fail to see your point."

"Do you not? Obviously the templars did not trust you, or any of the other senior mages. All those mages who had survived the rebellion, even those who fought the rebel mages and abominations, would have been slaughtered if the First Enchanter had been killed."

"That is a fruitless argument. We cannot know how Greagoir would have acted if Irving, Maker forbid, had not survived. Greagoir is a good man, he would have done what was right."

"I see."

"No you do not see. Life in the Circle is a good life provided you follow the rules. Everything was fine until that fool Uldred stirred up trouble."

"Everything was fine, until it wasn't."

"That is a rather simplistic way to put it, but yes that is how it was. If you want to focus on the Hero's tale then might I remind of the tale of Redcliffe, of the devastation wrought by the possessed child Connor?"

"Untrained, undisciplined, or immoral mages are dangerous. I have never thought otherwise."

"The Circle is necessary. If Isolde had done her duty and sent Connor to the tower then many lives would have been saved."

"True. Although I cannot fault the woman for trying to keep her child. Perhaps she would have been more willing to admit the boy was a mage if he could be trained without her having to give him up. I suspect most mothers would fight to keep their children with them."

"Isolde was a terrible mother, it's not like I could stop them from taking him away . You cannot stop the templars from doing their duty."

Fenris looked puzzled. "You make it sound so personal ... have you had a child of your own?"

"Yes, I do have a son, but that's not the issue here."

"The mage has complained about the way children of mages belong to the Chantry and are taken away from their mothers. I am sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry. Everyone knows mages shouldn't have children, it was my fault for being careless."

"Was it?"

"Yes it was. It happened years ago, there is no reason to bring it up now."

Fenris crossed his arms. "Indulge my curiosity. If mages are valued and respected by the Andrastian Chantry than why do they discourage mages from having children?"

"Because mages have a good chance of passing on their magic to their children."

"The curse of magic, you mean."

"Magic is both a gift and a curse."

"A gift, that your Chantry does not want to be passed on to future generations."

"Stop that. The Chantry is doing the best it can for non-mages and mages alike."

"That is your belief? You have that much faith in the Chantry?"

"There is nothing wrong with having faith."

"It is if your faith is unjustified. Blind faith is dangerous."

Wynne shook her finger at him. "Do not compare me to Anders. He is the one who says Justice has become more inclined towards vengeance than true justice. He is the one being unduly influenced by his spirit. I am not."

"You are defending a system that took your child away. How can you say you were trusted and respected when you were not even deemed fit to raise you own child?"

"I was younger then, less disciplined."

"Ah, so some mages are allowed to keep their children."

"No, they ... the Circle has been good to me. You cannot convince me otherwise."

"I see, you have a great deal of faith in the Chantry and the Circle of Magi. Are you certain it is _your_ faith alone?"

She walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Get out."

Anders jumped up from the other side of the corridor where he had been sitting against the wall. "Huh, so you two weren't getting all cozy in there and plotting against me?"

Wynne glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for calling you ... uh ..."

"A self-hating, templar boot-licking, chantry-whore?"

He winced. "Right, I got a bit out of line there. Anyway, I was coming to apologize, but when I got here Justice sensed Fenris in there with you and I decided to just wait out here. I really don't want to be ganged up on by both of you Circle-lovers at once."

"Very funny," Wynne said. "I do believe that elf hates the Circles even more than you do."

The door slammed in their faces and Anders looked at Fenris. "Since when do you hate the Circles?"

"I don't. At least I don't think I do," Fenris said. "It's just that she kept saying things that reminded me of ... of Orana insisting she had a good life as a slave."

"Is that some kind of weird joke?"

"No."

"Okay, let me think for a moment. No, you're wrong. You said Orana didn't know any better, but Wynne does. She's just making the best of a bad situation. Wynne thinks the Chantry-run Circles are the only way mages and non-mages can live together that won't lead to mages either being tyrannical rulers or hunted fugitives."

Fenris scratched the back of his head. "She may be right."

Anders frowned. "I won't accept that."

"I did not say you should," Fenris said and then grimaced. "Venhedis. I just tried to convince a contented Circle mage that she is oppressed, whether she admits it or not. You are a bad influence on me, mage."

Anders bounced a little. "I'd call that a good influence. Oh, don't sulk, you've influenced me, too. I detest blood magic and slavery now."

"You approved of them before meeting me?"

"Well, no, but I ... uh, really disapprove of them now?"

Fenris growled and stalked off down the hall. Anders trotted after him. "Great news, though. I may have gone off on a bit of a ... "

Fenris stopped walking. "Temper tantrum?"

"I prefer angry tirade. The point is - Justice didn't show up once. In fact he seemed more appalled than anything. That's something to be proud of, I think."

"You are proud that your little fit of anger has managed to appal the spirit you once called a rage-fuelled force of vengeance?"

"Um ... can't I just be happy that Justice is getting calmer?"

"Hrm. Did you know Wynne has a child?"

"Oh, ouch. I suppose I shouldn't have called her a pampered templar pet who never had to deal with the bad side of being a Circle mage."

"I think we are fortunate no one wanted to introduce you to Queen Anora. Although, being banished from Ferelden would make a fine story for us to tell Varric."

"That's not fair! I can be charming."

"..."

"I can!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders looked up from the scrolls he was studying. "What do you have there?"

Fenris scowled at the two letters in his hands. "I do not know, some servant gave them to me. This one just has my name on it, and this one says to open the other one first."

Fenris threw the letters on the table and headed for the wine cabinet.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Anders asked as he walked over to the letters and studied them.

"They can wait until the morning."

"Fenris," Anders said with a slight whine.

"If you insist," Fenris said. He picked up one letter and frowned as he tried to read it. "I think this might be in Tevinter. Why would anyone write to me in Tevinter? I can barely read trade."

"You're from Tevinter, they probably just assumed you could read it better than trade. Let me see it, I can read Tevinter. Oh, that's a lovely start. ' _Do not let that mage you travel with see this'_."

Fenris snorted and opened the other letter.

Anders skimmed the note. "Information on that red lyrium you have been asking about ... dangerous to mages ... come to the east side grain warehouse alone ..."

Fenris snorted. "That doesn't sound at all like a trap."

"Damn, I suppose there is still a pretty price on your head. You want to just ignore this or what?"

"Or what," Fenris said. "We may as well spring the trap. I will have backup at the warehouse. This is from Isabela, she's signed on with the bounty hunters and says they are just as stupid as they appear to be."

Anders snatched the letter and started reading.

" _To the glowing two (or three):_

_Imagine my surprise when I arrived at Denerim with my new ship, and one of the first things I found out, after docking and unloading the cargo from my new ship, was that this ridiculously rich Tevinter was throwing gobs of money around looking for mercenaries to sign up for a bounty hunting job._

_Now, I'm not one to turn down a chance for profit, even when I do have a new ship, so of course I looked into it. Long story short, they were planning to go hunting our Fenris. Naturally, I signed on to keep an eye on them. They're morons, as I'm sure you've found out after reading their 'bait letter' to Fenris._

_Still, they're morons with gold. Lots and lots of gold. Gold that could help refurbish my new ship. Send Fenris in to spring the trap and we'll take them down together._

_After we dispose of them and take their gold I'll give you a tour of my new ship. The Captain's quarters are a bit cramped, but the bed is large enough for three."_

_Did I mention I have a new ship?"_

_Captain Isabela_

"It does look like something Isabela would write," Anders said. "She is the type who would think infiltrating a band of slavers was fun, too. Still, it could be a ruse. This could just be someone pretending to be her to get us to drop our guard."

Fenris passed over another sheet of paper with some sketches on both sides. "The note is definitely from Isabela."

Anders eyebrows rose as he examined the picture. "Oh, this is you and me, kissing. It's a pretty good likeness. It's almost sweet, if you ignore the part where we're both naked."

Fenris twirled his finger. "Turn it over, mage."

"Ooh, that's not so sweet. Why is she so obsessed with you and your glowing fist? I can glow too," He squinted at the drawing. "Maker, why would you take everything off except for those clawed gauntlets? Ouch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris peered down the street at the warehouse. "I don't like this."

"Of course you don't like it, it's a trap," Anders said. "Go on, I'll follow you as soon as I hear the screaming start."

Fenris frowned. "Watch your back. They want me alive, not you."

"I don't have to watch my back, I've got Justice on my side."

"So you do."

Anders slouched against the wall as Fenris headed down the street.

"Hah, told you the elf would not be able to resist bringing his pet mage along," a voice sounded from the alley.

Anders grabbed his staff and readied a fireball only to have it dissipate before he could cast it. He scowled at the templar who stepped out of the alley, flanked by two thugs. "Oh look, the templar's thrown his lot in with the slaver thugs. What a surprise."

"Isn't that cute, the mage is pretending Ser Johan hasn't made him helpless."

Anders raised a hand to his forehead. "Oh Sweet Andraste, the templar drained my mana. Whatever shall I do? Woe is me, I am doomed. Doomed I say."

The templar stepped forwards and brandished his sword. "I'll have no more of your lip, Apostate."

Anders knelt. "Sorry, ser. Please, I'm begging you ..." He grabbed a fistful of dirt and flung it in the templar's eyes as he jumped up and then slammed the end of his staff in the templar's face.

"... don't get blood on my coat. It's a bitch to wash off."

The two thugs looked at each other when the templar went down. Then they looked at Anders.

"Well, come on. I'm just a helpless mage, here."

One of them raised his sword and then took a step back before grabbing his friend and running off.

"Idiots," Anders said as he gave the unconscious templar a kick and then headed down the street to find Fenris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders walked past a group of mercenaries all groaning and holding their stomachs. He looked around and spotted Fenris and Isabela in the corner sorting through a pile of coins and assorted other valuables. "I didn't hear any screaming."

Fenris looked up and scowled. "No, Isabela overdid it with the poison. I didn't get to fight at all."

Isabela pouted. "I may have made it a bit strong, but I got the timing of the poison just right. They were all pointing their weapons at Fenris and growling 'surrender elf!' and then they were all bent over groaning and heaving up their guts."

"So I see," Anders said. "Are they going to live?"

"It's up to him," Isabela said as she pointed at Fenris.

"I'm thinking about it," Fenris said. He walked over to the man Anders assumed was the leader and nudged him with his foot. "Mage, can you cure this one so I can question him?"

"Ah, sorry. They sent a templar out to meet me. My mana's still drained."

"They what? How are you? Did Justice have to make an appearance?"

Anders smirked. "I sent they sent _a_ templar. I handled it just fine."

"Good," Fenris said and then scowled down at his prisoner. "He's from Tevinter, but not a mage. I am insulted."

"Disappointed?"

"Very."

"Not to worry," Anders said. "I doubt this was a serious attempt to get you. I'm sure they'll send someone more competent the next time, maybe even a magister you can take apart."

Isabela stopped playing with a handful of trinkets and looked over. "I adore confidence, really, but don't you think you two are being just a little careless? They only have to get lucky once."

Fenris scowled. "She is correct, and there are hunters from Tevinter who are not above burning down half of Denerim to smoke me out."

"Let's tell the guards about this lot first, and then we can start worrying about who might come after you next," Anders said. "You used to be more fun, Isabela."

Isabela threw a cheap pair of gloves at Anders' head. "Be nice to me or I won't let you on my lovely new ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood on the dock and looked up, or more accurately, down at Isabela's new ship.

"So," Anders said. "When you said you had a new ship, what you meant was - you have a new rowboat."

"The Petite Siren is a xebec. She's a sweet, fast ship. Faster than most fat merchant ships, that's for sure."

Fenris frowned. "Shouldn't it have more than the one mast?"

"I suppose it is a fair size, for a rowboat," Anders said.

"It has two masts! It's seaworthy!"

Anders took a few seconds to look at the ship again. "Are you sure? What sea in particular?"

"I don't think that little thing in the back counts as a mast," Fenris said.

Isabela put her hands on her hips. "I shouldn't have to explain to you boys that size doesn't matter."

"Er ... it does in some things," Anders said.

Isabela rounded on him. "Let's hope Fenris never comes to that decision, sweet little thing, hmm?"

"Low blow, Isabela. Uh ... I mean, your memory is obviously faulty."

Fenris started to laugh, but covered it with a cough.

Isabela turned and tilted her head to one side as she eyed Fenris' crotch. "I suppose size doesn't matter to either of you."

"I am a very well-proportioned elf, I will have you know."

"I've been disappointed by misleading cod-pieces before."

Anders sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sure the Petite Siren is a very nice boat ..."

"Ship."

"... ship, and your quarters are very comfortable, but we do have a room at the palace. We can probably convince Alistair to let you have one of your own. Plus, there are servants and food. Lots and lots of good, Fereldan cooking."

"There is no such thing as good Fereldan cooking."

"He doesn't look like he eats much," Fenris said. "But trust me, he'll strip your galley clean in no time."

Isabela looked thoughtful. "I haven't spent much time in palaces. As a guest that is. It might be fun."

Fenris crossed his arms. "But first, you will tell us why you left poor Hawke alone, especially after the horrible way he lost his mother. The man fought the Arishok for you, and you just up and left him?"

"Yes, that was a pretty mean thing to do to him," Anders said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I should get out of Kirkwall before everyone remembered just why Garrett had to save them from the Qunari in the first place. Or do you think I should have waited around until they tried to lynch me? How long do you think Garrett's Champion title would protect him when he tried to save me?"

Anders winced. "That makes sense. I guess you were thinking after all." He turned to Fenris. "Justice has been a lot better lately, maybe we could ..."

"No," Fenris said. "Not yet. Besides, Hawke isn't alone he still has Varric, Aveline, and Sebastian to watch his back."

"And Merrill," Isabela said. "She's become an absolute terror on the battlefield."

Fenris twitched.

"Uh," Anders said. "Right, Merrill. I suppose Garrett can always get Carver to help take down the blood mage when she finally snaps."

Isabela gave Anders a smack on the back of his head. "Merrill is no more likely to cause problems then you are ... wait, make that less likely.'

"About that invitation to stay with us ..." Anders said.

Fenris stepped in front of Anders and grinned at Isabela. "You do understand you will be staying in your own room, correct?"

"That's a shame," Isabela said as she took Fenris' arm with one hand and made a rude gesture towards Anders with the other one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Anders and the free mages

Anders woke to the sound of someone knocking very loudly on their door. He got up, threw on a shirt, and then gestured to Fenris to wait beside the door.

"Look what I found," Alistair said as soon as Anders opened the door. He pointed at Isabela who was being held between two burly guards.

Fenris jostled past Anders to look at the group gathered in the hall. "She was in your bedchamber, I suppose?"

"No," Alistair said. "Fortunately, or the Queen would probably have demanded her head. That ... woman was working her way through the royal vaults."

Anders thumped his head against the door frame. "Of course she was."

Isabela wiggled against her two capturers. "I was testing your locks. They're rather shoddy, I'm afraid. For a small pittance, I can give you the name of a good locksmith who will have those vaults upgraded in no time."

Alistair looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "Let her go."

"Are you sure, your Highness?"

"Yes, and let's not tell the Queen about this little misunderstanding."

Isabela theatrically shook her wrists after the guards left. "Now, how about a tour of that bedchamber Fenris mentioned?"

Alistair glared at her and then pointed towards Anders and Fenris' room. "Get in."

"Ooh, all three of you at once? Well, as his Highness commands."

Anders closed the door behind them and then frowned at Isabela. "You couldn't wait until the morning to go exploring?"

"I do my best work at night."

"As well as morning, noon, and evening, according to Hawke," Fenris said.

Isabela preened.

Alistair scowled at all three of them. "You know I could have all of you thrown into prison for conspiring against the crown, right?"

"I've got nothing against the crown," Isabela said. "In fact I'd like to take it home and cuddle it and tenderly remove its pretty jewels and maybe melt it down into a hot little puddle of molten gold."

Alistair raised a hand and then dropped it. "That's it. She has to go. Anders has to go. Fenris, you can stay, you've been useful."

"I'm useful!" Anders said.

"Yes, but not enough to make up for the long, long hours I've had to spend listening to Wynne complaining about how rude and insulting you are."

"I apologized," Anders said. "I even sent her a lovely gift basket. Those assorted delicacies were not cheap, let me tell you."

"I think it was the collection of assorted mabari collars that Wynne objected to."

"The what?"

Fenris cleared his throat. "I added those."

"Now I know why Wynne won't speak to me," Anders said. "Have I told you lately that you're a real ass?"

Alistair dropped his head into his hands. "Fenris goes, too."

"I'd rather not go, it's been fun playing with your big, beefy guards," Isabela said. "Although my ship does get lonely without me, maybe I should take her out on the waves again."

"Maker," Alistair said. "Could you at least try not to attack Fereldan ships?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Isabela said. "I just take cargo from one port to the other. I'm a very boring and respectable Captain, I am."

Alistair turned to Fenris and Anders. "I suppose you two will be joining her?"

"I've always fancied the life of a pirate ... er cargo hauler," Anders said.

Isabela winked at him.

"Sadly, I have other work to do. Duty calls."

"The search for darkspawn and blighted animals thing you said was the official reason you're here? I thought that was a pretty weak excuse to have you wandering around. People tend to notice things like leftover darkspawn lurking in their bushes."

"It's a good cover!"

"How many darkspawn have you found in Denerim, again?" Alistair said.

"Oh fine. I'm going to contact some members of the Mages' Collective and see if they have any insight on how free mages can live peacefully with non-mages."

"If they end up marching on Kinloch Hold I will be very upset with you."

Anders looked thoughtful. "I like the way you think. The rebel mage organization finally rising up and ..."

Fenris clapped a hand over Anders' mouth. "I understand this collective has existed for years without creating problems. We are going to talk with them, not entice them to open rebellion."

"A rebellion would be bad," Alistair said.

"I will inform you if it looks like they will become a problem," Fenris said.

" **You will do no such thing,"** Justice said. **"Unless you mean to kill the templar-King right after you inform him the mages have risen up."**

"Treason, definitely treason," Alistair said as he glared at the glowing Anders. "You're not selling me on the 'mages are harmless' spiel. At all."

"Mage, Justice," Fenris said. " Alistair is not your enemy. Do not make him one."

Anders gave his head a little shake. "Sorry, still, it would be like a dream come true to see the Mages' Collective rise up to free their imprisoned comrades."

"Your dream, maybe," Alistair said. "A nightmare for pretty much everyone else."

"You need to have smaller dreams," Fenris said. "That goes for you too, Justice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cat, staff, manifesto," Anders said as he packed. "I used to have more things, I'm sure I did."

"You forgot your going away presents from Enchanter Wynne," Fenris said as passed over a pile of books.

Anders scowled. " _A History of the Circle, The Navarran Accords, Abominations through the Ages, The Depravity of Ancient Tevinter, The Depravity of_ _ **Modern**_ _Tevinter, The Link between Hedge Mages and Insanity_. Lovely choice of reading materials."

"I do believe she is trying to tell you something."

"You think so? She's wrong. Free mages are no more dangerous than I am."

Fenris muttered something.

"What was that?" Anders said.

Fenris cleared his throat. "I said, we shall see if your free mages sell me out to the Tevinter bounty hunters."

"Maker, how often do I have to tell you they don't all want to become magisters?"

"It only takes one."

"You could just stay here. Stop provoking Wynne and I'm sure Alistair will offer you a permanent position in the guards."

Fenris shook his head. "No, I'd rather be a moving target. It ... uh, the bounty would be just as attractive to anyone working in the palace as to the mages."

"Did you just admit that there is no difference between mages and non-mages?"

"Mages are just as corruptible as anyone else. Are you saying they are not?"

"No, I ... fine. We will trust no one and tell no one where we're headed next. Happy?"

"Not really, but if I could handle working with Merrill, the disgustingly cheerful blood mage, I can put up with meeting your free mages."

"Well, you'll see that free mages are perfectly capable of training apprentices and policing themselves without some damned templars watching over them all the time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Blacksmith is a mage?" Fenris asked.

"According to my Denerim contact, he is. Don't look so surprised, mages have to make a living."

"Most mages I know can't even lift a forge hammer, let alone use one," Fenris said. "Except Hawke, but he's ..."

"Exceptional," Anders frowned. "Isn't it about time you admitted that other mages can be exceptional, too?"

The blacksmith dropped the plow he was working on with a clang and stomped over to them. "I think it's time you two idiots stopped throwing words like 'mage' around so freely."

"There's no one else here," Anders said. "Are you Walt Smith?"

"Be a shame if I wasn't, what with you two and your flapping gums."

"Er ... sorry. I'm Anders and he's Fenris."

Walt growled. "Marielle warned the collective you two would be nosing around. She didn't tell us how careless you were, though. We don't all have the Wardens protecting our backs. You two need a lesson in manners and in keeping your mouths shut."

Fenris gave a nod. "A lesson you plan to teach us using your arcane powers, I presume?"

He flexed his biceps and looked down at Fenris. "I'd rather just give you a good thumping."

"No one wants a fight," Anders said.

"I do," Fenris said. "It has been a while since I had a decent sparring partner."

"It's been all of one week since we left Denerim."

"Your point?"

"Fine, go wrestle with the man-mountain. No weapons, and no breaking anything I have to heal. Don't hurt him."

"I wasn't planning to," Walt said as he sized Fenris up.

"I wasn't talking to you," Anders said.

"Hey, Ma! Da's fixing to wrestle with the Warden!"

Walt groaned as two girls poked their heads around the side of the building. "Those are my two youngest."

"Which one is that blighted fool planning to fight? The mage who took out dozens of darkspawn with one spell, or the elf who's taken down every guard who challenged him in Denerim?"

"And that would be my Essie and our eldest. We should, uh, probably shelve the fight for now."

Anders held up a hand. "I'm the only Warden here. Fenris is just ... Fenris."

"Hmph," Essie said as she and her daughter came outside and looked them over. "We were warned about you two."

"We're not here to make any trouble," Anders said.

"Is that so? You have a bit of a reputation, Warden Anders."

"Did you really run away from the Circle seven times?" The eldest daughter asked.

"Did you really get caught and dragged back by the templars seven times?" Walt asked.

"Only six," Anders said smugly.

"Are the ... other rumours about you also true?" The daughter asked as she twirled a lock of hair in her fingers.

Anders winced and stepped behind Fenris at the same time as Essie stepped in front of her daughter.

Walt rubbed his forehead. "Why don't we take this inside? Unless Ser Fenris really wants to wrestle."

Fenris shrugged. "I was mainly interested in whether you could refrain from using your magic during the fight."

Walt laughed and held up his hand with a small flame dancing on it. "Maybe you're used to the loudmouth battlemage there, but this here little flame is about the best I can do."

"That's plenty dangerous," Anders said. "You could put someone's eye out with that."

"If I'm close enough to burn them with this, then I'm close enough to punch them. I'd rather put their eye out with my fist, it's much more reliable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, no," Essie said. "I'm no mage, but my Father was. Walt was one of his apprentices, one of the few who stayed in the blacksmithing business after he learned to control his magic."

"Before you ask," Walt said. "None our girls have shown signs of magic. They're still young, though."

Fenris furrowed his brow. "Are many blacksmiths mages?"

Walt shrugged. "Some are. It's a good way to cover up any accidents when the youngsters are still learning control. No one questions why a blacksmith's apprentice ends up with a few burns."

"What do you do with the girls?"

"My sister's a cook," Essie said. "Same idea. Burns are explainable, and you learn a trade at the same time you learn magic."

"Do all mages have problems with fire?" Fenris asked and then pointed at Anders. "That one burned down a barn."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Anders said. "It's just that fire can get out of control so easily. The primal school of magic is just that - primal. It's instinctive and easy for most mages to accidentally call up."

Walt let a bit of ice form on his hand. "It's not just fire, ice and stones get summoned pretty easily too, but no one notices if a bit of ice forms in their clothing or some gravel gets kicked up when someone gets upset. A bit of fire on the other hand - well, people notice when their pants start burning."

"Blacksmiths and cooks," Fenris said.

"And farmers," Walt said. "A lot of mages end up as farmers. Or mercenaries, but not too many people want to spend their lives fighting."

"This isn't Tevinter," Anders said. "Free mages are just people here."

"Only because they have to stay hidden," Fenris said. "They'd be more like the magisters if they could use magic openly."

"What do you mean by that?" Essie said. "My Walt is a good man and I'll thump you myself if you compare him to a magister again."

"I was not ... my apologies. I am not used to mages who do manual labour."

"I do manual labour all the time," Anders said. "The clinic didn't clean itself, you know."

"Yes, but you are a very strange mage."

"Hawke is exceptional, but I'm 'strange'?"

Fenris smirked at him and then turned back to Essie. "To be honest I expected the collective to be comprised of more herbalists. Every fair-sized village does have at least one."

Essie scoffed. "There might be some mage herbalists, but they're damn fools. Herbalists are the first people templars head for when they go on a mage-hunting rampage."

Walt scowled at Anders. "Do not write anything down about the smiths and the cooks in that manifesto of yours. Let's not give the bucket-heads any ideas. Got it?"

"Would that be so bad?" Fenris asked.

"What? Having the templars raiding every smithy and kitchen in Ferelden? How could that possible by good?"

"Not that. I meant if you let people know the Mages' Collective exists and brought your members under the protection of the Circle of Magi."

"He's just asking," Anders said and then frowned at Fenris. "He won't do anything to betray you."

"I would not," Fenris said. "But have you ever considered the benefits of joining the Circle?"

"No," Essie said as she picked up a bread knife and looked menacingly at Fenris.

"The Circle could teach you better control over your magic."

"My control is just fine," Walt said.

"Are you not worried about being possessed and hurting your family?"

"It was the Circle that was overrun with demons and abominations, not the collective."

Fenris winced. "I suppose it was. But within the Circle you would be taken care of and would not have to work for a living."

"I will admit the library at Kinloch was damn nice," Anders said. "If limited. Not a single decent book on Tevinter, if you can believe it."

Walt rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a skinny-ass scholar? I happen to like my work."

"There are some Circle smiths," Anders said. "Not too many, but they work with the Formari to craft unique enchanted weapons."

"So you could have joined the Circle and still been a smith," Fenris said. "Have you never thought that life in the Circle may have been better than a life lived in constant fear of demons and templars?"

"Would I have Essie and the girls in the Circle? No, I would not. Elf, you ask the stupidest questions."

Fenris scowled.

"You kinda do," Anders said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's been an experience," Walt said.

"At least you didn't bring the templars down on us," Essie said.

Walt looked up and down the road before leaning close to Anders. "Warden? Where are you headed next?"

"We were thinking of making our way south for a bit."

Walt's voice dropped to a whisper. "You might want to consider heading for The Bannorn first. There's a little village near Townsend that would be worth visiting. Ask for the Widow Radrick if you go there."

"If you say so."

"What was that about?" Fenris asked as they headed down the road.

"No idea, but we may as well head for The Bannorn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People smiled and waved as Anders and Fenris walked through the only street in the village.

"Wardens! Thank the Maker you've finally come," a breathless man said as he stepped out of the tavern. "I'm Mayor Carter. I was beginning to think no one believed us."

"Uh, I'm just here on a routine inspection," Anders said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a darkspawn emissary in the woods! Its been keeping everyone out for months now."

Anders blinked. "Really? That's rather odd behaviour for a darkspawn."

"That's what the Bann's men keep telling us when we ask for help," Carter said. "Never mind that we've lost two hunters, they tell us they won't waste their time chasing after some drunken villager's fade dream.'

"Has anyone gotten close enough to see this emissary?"

"Jess Radrick's hired boy barely escaped with his life. He's the one who warned us not to go into the north woods anymore."

"Radrick. That would be the Widow Radrick?"

"Yes, her boy's not one for making up stories," Carter said. "He's a good lad."

"Hey, I believe you," Anders said. "I've seen plenty of weird shit. Just point the way and we'll go talk to Jess and find out just what's up."

"Do you find it odd that the witness to this darkspawn emissary is living with one of the mages from the collective?" Fenris asked as the headed towards the Radrick farm.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris glared at Anders. "Just a coincidence you said."

Anders scowled at him and then turned back to Jess. "What I don't understand is why you told people it was a darkspawn emissary."

"What was I supposed to say? That my idiot mage apprentice," she stopped talking to give the boy sitting beside her a smack. "Woke up a revenant in the old ruins? I haven't spent decades avoiding the templars just to hand myself over to them now. I figured having the boy yell darkspawn would get the villagers to stay away until we could get someone to take it out."

"So you sent word through the mage collective, and no one could help?"

She shrugged. "It's a revenant. Not many of us can take one of them on, and those who can want to be paid in advance. Like I can afford their prices, especially after feeding this bottomless pit of greed."

"I said I was sorry," the apprentice said.

"Thirty years," Jess said. "Thirty years I've been teaching apprentices, and you're the first one who just had to go and poke the ancient phylactery. How stupid do you have to be to go around waking up old magic on a whim?"

"I just wanted ... um ..."

"Power?" Fenris said. "Typical mage. Blindly leaping into a mess without thinking first."

"Let's throw the blame around later," Anders said. "First we have a revenant to take out."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jess asked. "I could help, from a distance. From a very great distance. I'm mostly good at spells that help you hide and run away. I've got a combination rejuvenation and haste spell that left more than one group of templars choking on my dust in my younger days."

"I can help, too," the apprentice said.

Fenris frowned at him. "What can you do?"

"I can hit a rabbit from two hundred paces away with my bow," he said as he puffed out his chest.

"It's true," Jess said. "The boy's a decent hunter."

Fenris groaned and held his head in his hands.

"Even mages have to eat," Jess said. "It's all well and good to take out a rabbit with a bolt of lightning until you try to eat it and find out it's too charred to chew."

Anders rubbed his hands together cheerfully. "Alright, first thing in the morning Fenris and I, along with the boy, will go and take care of your little problem."

"Clean up the mess made by a _free mage_ you mean," Fenris said.

"Oh come on, it could have been woken up by anyone," Anders said.

"No it couldn't," Jess said. "That phylactery needed to be activated with arcane energy to let that creature loose."

Anders gave a nervous chuckle as Fenris glared at him.

Jess pursed her lips. "Go clean the privy again, boy."

The apprentice grumbled as he left the house.

"If nothing else good comes out of this," Jess said. "At least I'll have the cleanest privy in the village."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mages can police themselves," Fenris said as they fought their way through a small army of walking corpses. "Your 'free mages' keep falling over themselves as they get in line to ask us to clean up their messes."

"They can't just ask for help from the local guards when one of them turns bad," Anders said. "You make it sound like they're all in trouble. We've seen dozens of them, and this is only the third time there's been a problem. Unless you count Nutty Nell."

"Why wouldn't you count Nutty Nell?"

"This is only the fourth time there's been a problem. And it's mostly just stupid mages, not maleficars."

"Hrm."

Anders ducked as another corpse popped up and tried to take his head off. "Alright, maybe there is a use for a ... a group of soldiers with ... templar-like abilities. Or maybe we could just train more mages in ways to kill other mages."

"You're very good at taking out rogue mages," Fenris said.

"That sounds so wrong."

"Time to die, weaklings," the blood mage they were hunting called out as he took the knife he was holding and slashed his arm open. "Ooh, I don't feel so good."

The dangerous maleficar swayed for a moment before falling down in a daze.

Anders rolled his eyes and then ran up to the mage. "That's because you hit an artery. It looks like this time the problem was a mage who's both stupid _and_ a maleficar. I suppose I should heal him."

"Why bother?" Fenris asked.

Anders bandaged up the mage's arm and shrugged. "As far as we know he hasn't actually hurt anyone."

"Yet."

"Yes, well, I hate to say it but we should probably drop him off at the nearest Chantry and let the templars deal with him. Dabbling in blood magic, no matter how ineptly, is hard to forgive."

Fenris clapped him on the back. "We'll make a Circle supporter out of you yet."

"Bite me," Anders said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders stopped at the Gwaren gate to ask directions. "The inn our contact works at is located just off the docks. Ready to head over there?"

"I'm in the mood to fight another demon," Fenris said. "Do you think there will be another demon?"

"Very funny," Anders said. "There was one demon. One."

"And two Golems."

"The dwarves made those, not mages."

"It wasn't a dwarf holding the control rod."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just settled into a room at the Knobby Staff Inn when there was a knock on the door and a breathless barmaid came in and bowed. "Warden Anders, Ser Fenris, we are so happy you decided to pay us a visit."

Anders sighed.

Fenris smirked. "What's the problem? Blood mages? Someone summoned something they shouldn't have? Weakened the veil with an ill-thought out ritual?"

She stared at them for a moment before stepping aside and letting a woman in Chantry robes step into the room. "I am sorry to disappoint you but there are no problems like that in Gwaren. This is Mother Ebris, she runs the local chantry orphanage and the hospice."

Mother Ebris smiled. "I understand you are a talented spirit healer, Ser Anders?"

"Yes, I would be glad to offer my services if they're needed."

"There's no pressing need for healing," she said. "I would rather enlist your aid as a ... teacher. There are not many mages in the collective who have mastered the healing arts, and I've learnt all that I can through books. I would like to learn more advanced healing magic."

"Pardon me?"

Fenris looked at her. "You are a mage?"

Mother Ebris bowed her head. "I am."

"Are you truly a mother in the Chantry?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Fenris and Anders looked at each other. "Yes," they both said.

She crossed her arms. "There is nothing in the chant forbidding a mage to join the Chantry."

"Well, not specifically," Anders said.

"If you are a believer ..." Fenris said, and then halted.

She raised her chin and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Should you not be in the Circle?"

"And how much good would I do locked up in a tower?"

"They do let some mages out."

She scoffed. "Yes, to fight in wars or to serve as a noble's personal pet mage. Every year I petition the Chantry to let me have a healer to help out in the hospice. Every year they deny me. I am an Andrastian, but I am not so foolish as to believe that Chantry doctrine is infallible."

Anders scratched his chin. "Forgive me, but it still seems odd that a mage would join the Chantry. You may be devout, but it was still a very risky thing to do."

Mother Ebris shrugged. "Not as much as you think. It was the Mother who ran the orphanage before me who pulled me aside when I first showed mage signs and convinced me to stay hidden. She had the same problems getting healers as I have, as every Mother since the orphanage was set up has had. I was not the only mage she kept hidden, and I have continued in her path and helped keep other mages hidden."

"Wow," Anders said. "You need healers, so you make sure you get some by finding children before they're sent to the Circle and making them into apostates. That's ..."

"Insidious," Fenris said.

"I was going to say clever," Anders said.

"It can be both."

"We do much more good than harm," Mother Ebris said. "Is that not desirable?"

Anders smiled. "It is always desirable to help mages stay free."

Fenris frowned at him. "She is playing a dangerous game."

"This is no game," Mother Ebris said. "Please refrain from lecturing me, or are you going to say that Andraste would disapprove of us doing what we must to save lives?"

"Of course not," Anders said. "I will be glad to help you. I'm not much of a teacher, but I'll do the best I can."

"Maker bless you, Warden."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went a little heavy on the OCs here. Mainly to answer my own question of where the non-maleficar apostates who know how to live in the outside world were during DAI when the Circle mages were running around Ferelden like chickens with their heads cut off (Tevinter? Brilliant move, Fiona, just brilliant).
> 
> -the sane mages were doing what all the other normal people in Thedas were doing. Keeping their heads down, living their lives, and hoping the crazies wouldn't notice them.


End file.
